Homeless Hero
by ErinTenou
Summary: Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna are the three most egotistical stars in all of Japan. But one night they are saved from a horrible attack by an unknown man. Who is this man? Is he what these three women need to realize what they have become.
1. The Red Carpet

There is an endless bright glow around the red carpet as hundreds of camera's flash, the three that they are centered on are Haruka Tenou. Well known F1 racer with short dirty blonde hair, green eyes and tallest of the group. She is also known for her short temper and intolerance of failure. On her arm a petite aqua haired woman. With fair skin and deep blue eyes is her long time lover Michiru Kaiou. She is known for her unbelievable exceptions of her staff as much as she is known for her violin. Following behind their pair is their long time friend and roommate Setsuna Meioh. Perhaps the less reactive then the pair this bronze skinned, dark haired woman is still known for requiring long work days, up to 3 days straight. But above all the group is known for being the most stuck up, egotistic celebrities in all of Tokyo.

Haruka grumbles as the group gets in the car, Haruka behind the wheel.

"God I hate these stupid events" Michiru smiles placing a hand on her lover's forearm.

"We all do Haruka, we did our little song and dance now lets just go home."

"Yeah you are right..." Haruka looks in the rear view mirror at the quiet crimson-eyed woman in the back. "Find any datable men at this thing Sets?" The woman looks over and rolls her eyes.

"Not even close, I may just have to build myself one..."

A group of men look up hearing the car, with a grin a man runs out placing a board with nails on in the road.

"Come on.... this should be an easy score..."

Haruka curses as she hits the strip, grumbling about junk in the road. After a few second she raises her eyebrow.

"Great looks like we got a flat...." Haruka groans, pulls out her phone and starts to dial for help.

The group grins and runs over to the car banging on the windows.

"Hey pretty boy give me all your cash and your girls' jewels..." Haruka looks up with a smirk.

"You are kidding right?"

"Does it look like it diva..." The man shatters the window puling Haruka from the car the other 4 of his group pulling out Michiru and Setsuna.

A tall woman is bundled up in the near by alley, legs against her chest an old leather jacket around to keep herself warm. She looks up her pale blue eyes focusing on where the screaming and laughing is coming from. They narrow briefly as she stands brushing dirt from her light red and walks towards the group.

The man laughs as he knocks out Haruka, getting ready to strike again. The others crudely pulling at Setsuna and Michiru's clothes. The tall woman taps the group' leader on the shoulder, he turns around eyes wide with fear, then the others drop Setsuna and Michiru the two getting knocked out when their heads hit the pavement.

_Why do I smell leather?_

"Ah. Grim...ah...look..." The woman glares at the group who drop all their weapons. "We will leave them alone..." Grim looks over at the unconscious group then back at the men. "Ok Ok..." the group dumps everything they took from the group on the ground then bolts off. With a sigh the woman leans through the open window of the Porsche, pulling open the trunk. After she removes the spare tire, jack and tie iron, she sets them next to the flat tire.

She picks up Haruka, opens the driver's door and places her back into the car, closing the door behind her. She then opens the driver passenger door, placing Michiru and Setsuna in the back before closing that door. She collects all the money,jewelry anything else they took then places it in the passenger front seat before going back to the flat tire.

Setsuna groans as she slowly wakes up her eyes blurry as she looks around.

"Wha.... what am I doing back in the car...." Setsuna looks down at her torn clothes then around the alley. "Those guys are gone...." She looks at Haruka in the front noticing their things in the passenger front seat. "All our things to?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she hears a pipe drop she looks over to the left at the rear tire to see Grim tightening the tire on the Porsche. "You..." Grim looks up Setsuna shocked at the pale blue eyes, Grim stands up taking the tire iron, jack and bad tire ,a black cord with a oddly shaped black onyx stone falls back against his chest with the shift of altitude. Grim places the items in the trunk closing it. Looking idly at Setsuna for a moment as Michiru and Haruka start to wake up. "You...you. Got rid of the men..." Setsuna looks behind her at the tire. "And changed the tire...." Grim nods before turning around and disappearing into the alley. Setsuna tries to get out of the car but groans her head throbbing _ what was on that necklace...all I saw was teeth._

"Setsuna, who was that guy.... with the red hair..." Setsuna looks over at Michiru who is rubbing her head.

"I don't know but..." Setsuna picks up all their jewel and wallets. "He got rid of the thugs and fix the tire...."

"What..." Michiru looks at Haruka, who leans out the door eyes wide with shock.

"Son of a bitch he did, wonder why he did not stay around for a reward."

"I don't know it is the strangest thing, no pictures, blackmailing nothing did not say a word."

"He just helped and left?"

"Yeah he just looked at me nodded and left.

"The guy saves the lives of the 3 most famous stars in Tokyo and then you wonder off with out a word?" Haruka shakes her head and starts the car. "That is just strange I have never seen anyone that would even get me a cup of coffee without wanting something back." The group heads home, shaking slightly as they close the garage door.

"Don't suppose you got a name?" Both Michiru and Setsuna shake their heads no.

"I don't Ruka think we have to find this guy and thank him at least." Haruka stops then looks over her shoulder at Michiru and Setsuna.

"Sets?"  
"I agree with Michiru, guy saves our lives, probably kept me and Michiru from being raped. Got all our things back and fixed the car so we could get home." Haruka sighs and sits heavily on the near by couch.

"Ok so now what?"

Grim yawns as she stops at a near by alley getting curled up again, against a nearby brick wall. _God that woman was breath taking, now Erin come on the dirt off her shoes is worth more then you. She is looking for a husband too, you bloody idiot. I hope they got home ok, they maybe asses but they still no not deserve to be attacked like that. _Erin looks up at the sky, a light hue of yellow from the street lights mixing with the blue of the skies. Erin frowns as her stomach growls, and shakes her head. _I have a knife fight tomorrow should be able to eat afterwards..._Erin looks down at her tattered leather boots, soles coming off the bottom, pants shred along ago they now are shorts, her shirt long gone, only a old worn black leather jacket covering her lithe form. A necklace with of black onyx, of a wolf, lips curled up fangs showing._ Could sell the necklace I suppose.... I just can't my dad made it for me.... _With a sigh Erin pulls out a small notebook from the back on her pants, opens it up, to the last page she worked on pen inside. She quietly works on the design for an engine she had started a few days ago, doing the math in her head as she writes down the figures.

The three sit in their living room with some warm tea, calmly collecting their thoughts.

"Ok so what if we hold a press conference tomorrow."

"Yeah but what we going to say?"

"The truth we are looking for the guy who saved our lives tonight, and describe him...all I know is he has a scar on his neck."

"Ruka how did you?"

"When he picks me up woke up got a blurry look at his neck. Then when he put me back down I passed back out. How about you Michi remember anything?"

"Ah...the smell of leather and very extreme pale blue eyes, Setsuna you got the best look at the guy..." Setsuna is off in her own world running the events back through her head.

"I saw he had short pale red hair with a bunch of small hair line scars, looks like he has been on the streets his whole life." _He was very handsome, strong silent..._

"Well I think I remember the guys calling him slim.... no not that...Jim.... No something with "im" in it, like a nickname almost." The group thinks in silence, Haruka speaking up first.

"Maybe the just called him, Fim, mime, Kim, ah...Grim..."

"That's it..."

"What?"

"Grim they called him Grim, they sounded like they were going to pee their pants when they said it too."

"Ok, so a guy with pale red hair, very pale blue eyes, with a large scar on his neck and small hair line scars all over. That goes by the nickname Grim... that smells of leather. "

"Setsuna did you get a look at his face?"

"Huh his face? Ah yeah briefly for like 5 minutes maybe.

"You remember anything else?"

"Um..." Setsuna closes her eyes trying to remember the man's face. "Strong jaw line like you Haruka, lips horribly chapped ah...other then that he looked like pretty much anyone else."

"Strong jaw line.... a lot of men have that...and chapped lips too, arg this is starting to get frustrating."

"Ruka, we have the best description we can get. But what do we do with it?"

"I wish the guy spoke then we could at least recognize his voice...." Setsuna pauses looking over at Haruka.

"You said he had a scar on his neck right Haruka?"

"Yeah so?"

"Maybe he can't talk, maybe whatever caused that scar damaged his vocal chords."

"You know that makes sense, but I think we better keep that fact to ourselves."

"Why?"

"I am going to ask anyone who knows, seen or is this man to come here. So if we know he does not speak we can rule out fake ones quickly."

"Ok, but if he is homeless he may not come, he won't have a TV or anything."

"Yes but perhaps someone that walks past him every day or gives him food will." Setsuna blends out the conversation between Michiru and Haruka, trying to bring the man's image back up in her mind for anything that will stand out.

"A necklace...." Haruka and Michiru give Setsuna and odd look.

"What?"

"A necklace the guy had on this necklace did not think about it at first because he had a black leather jacket, but there was some figure on the end of a black cord."

"Figure? Like a boxer or car something like that?"

"Yeah but it was some kind of animal, a tiger, lion something with two sets of large canine teeth."

"Hmm well that is unique..."Haruka looks around the room for a moment.

"Ruka what are you doing?"

"I am looking for a book of wild animals..." Haruka sees the book and takes it from the shelf, setting it in front of Setsuna.

"Why..."

"Look through this book, see if anything in there looks right...." Setsuna looks at Haruka then Michiru.

"Worth a shot...." Setsuna sighs, opening the book flipping through the pages.

"Tiger no..... lion no..... panther no....not a big cat..." Setsuna keeps flipping through the book.

"Ruka?"

"Hmm?"

"You think if we get a book of model's Setsuna has we maybe able to come up with the guy's face...." Haruka stares at Michiru for a second then grabs her face giving her a kiss.

"That is why you plan everything you are brilliant love..." Haruka gets up and heads to Setsuna's room.

"Dog...wolf...that's it, it was a wolf..." Setsuna flips the book around showing Michiru the image of a wolf's head lips curled back showing its teeth.

"That looks scary.... why would someone have that?" Haruka returns with a stack of books and sets back down.

"Maybe it was something of his wife or friend."

"That could be true..." The two women look over at Haruka. "Think you took enough dear?" Haruka rolls her eyes.

"Hey I am not the artist you two are...you know it feels weird"

"What does?"

"Trying to find this guy, normally we are running away from jackasses and morons. But we are running after this guy."

"Yes it is certainly different..."

"Perhaps it is because the man himself is different, truly selfless and we are confused, want to find out why maybe?" Haruka shrugs as she opens the first book.

"Maybe I just hope he is not a real ass or something."

"Well if he was he would be knocking on the door right now..." Setsuna and Haruka stare at Michiru, as there is a knock on the door. "Ok.... that was creepy." Haruka gets up and heads to the door, after a deep sigh she opens her door to see Maxx the groups manager.

"Maxx what the hell do you want? It is late we have had enough excitement for one night." Maxx raises an eyebrow pushing his way into the house Haruka to tired to care. Michiru and Setsuna look up as Maxx comes in.

"Maxx? What are you doing here?" Maxx raises an eyebrow looking at the books on the table a few pages marked.

"Well when you where late to your photo shoot. I came by to see what is wrong, what is all this for?" Haruka flops down next to Michiru with a yawn.

"Haruka Maxx wants to know what all this is about..."' Maxx picks up a piece of paper with the list of what the man looks like.

" Pale red hair.... very pale blue eyes, scar on neck, light scars all over, smells of leather.... nicknamed Grim what is this?" The group looks at each other then Setsuna sighs and rolls her eyes.

"We got attacked on the way home."

"What? Is this the bastard that did it?"

"No...."

"That is the jackass that saved our lives, our stuff and fixed the car so we could get back."

"Whoa slow down start from the beginning." Haruka rolls her eyes.

"We were coming back from that stupid charity whatever you wanted us to go to. We got a flat..."

"Group of men, about 5 of them came out from the alleys, they broke the windows pulling us out of the car."

"Took all our stuff, knocked me out...."

"They probably would have raped me and Setsuna if this Grim guy hadn't showed up."

"Grim guy? How do you know he didn't set it up?"

"He walked away without a word..."

"What? Ok this guy saves your life...."

"As well as get all our money and jewelry back."

"And fixes the flat so we can leave, he even put us back in the car."

"Ok so some mystery man chases off the guys, gets our stuff back, puts you back in the car, fixes the flat and disappears."

"Yes pretty much."

"You sure he didn't take any weird photos or videos?"

"The guy had on a leather jacket, no shirt, what looked like pants so torn they were shorts and boots that were falling apart, there was no where to hide anything." Maxx scratches at his jaw looking over the table of books then the group.

"So you guys are looking at all these books to..."

"Try to draw his face, we want to do a press conference to find the man."

"Why?"

"We want to Maxx, this guy does all this shit for us then walks away not saying a thing, or wanting anything."

"So you are curious is all?"

"Yeah what the hell did you think we were?" Maxx looks at the group and sighs.

"Alright I will cancel everything for today and set you up a press conference tomorrow morning, but..."

"Yeah I know watch for fakes, we have a plan for that already, the guy has a scar on his neck, so we are thinking whatever caused that scar is what keeps him from talking." Maxx chuckles.

"Ah so if they come in and talk you know they are faking. Well glad to hear you guys are learning something." Maxx sees himself out the group turns back to the books, after working together they come out with multiply drawings of "Grim" within a few hours. Haruka yawns and stretches.

"Ok I am tired and going to sleep."

"Yes we should be awake for the conference in the morning." The group heads their rooms for a good nights sleep, each vaguely concerned of the state in which this man Grim is.


	2. Let Us Be Heard

Haruka clears her throat cameras flashing blinding her and the others.

"We called this conference for a reason, as I am sure you all know it is very unusual for us to do any public appearance." Haruka looks over at Setsuna and Michiru whom are behind her. "Oh the way home from the charity last night we had gotten a flat tire."

"So you valiantly fixed it and got home Tenou..."

"No, and shut up. We found the flat was intentionally placed by a group of 5 men. These men threaten us then, breaking the windows of my Porsche pulled us out of the vehicle" There is a large murmur from the crowd,

"Yes we are fine, nothing was stole, the reason is why we called this conference today. A young man came to our aid, he chased off the men, retrieving all our possessions, places us back in the vehicle as well as fix the flat tire so we may leave"

"So who is this great hero?"

"We don't know..." Again a large amount of mumbling though out the group.

"The three of us have wish to find this man and thank him, he saved us then simply left when we awoke."

"He didn't stay for any kind of reward."

"Yeah that is what he simply left means you jackass..." Michiru puts a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"We can remember few things about this man, his attire which was a leather jacket, severely tattered pants that are only the length of shorts, a pair of work boots that are falling apart and a necklace of wolf bearing it's fangs."

"So you did not get an eye or hair color."

"You need to learn when to shut up you fucking idiot."

"Yes well as for physical characteristics of this man, he has short light red hair his eyes are a severe pale blue, lightly scared across his body with a noticeable large scar on his throat. And the man smells of leather, we assume is from his jacket. We also believe he goes by the nickname of Grim."

"Grim? Like the Grim reaper?"

"Yes Grim I suppose it could be in suggestion to the Grim Reaper the men sounded very frighten when they uttered it...."

A young waitress from the small dinner Erin frequents walks outside and looks left of the door.

"Hey Grim they are talking about you on TV, and get in here and warm up..." Erin smiles softly and stands following the woman. Erin takes a seat at the counter as the woman turns up the TV and gets Erin something warm to eat _Why am I on TV?_ Erin pounds her chest slightly, as she wheezes the warm coffee helping relax the pain in her chest.

"Now sketches of "Grim" have been released to all news stations, we would like this man or anyone who knows where we can find this man to come to our residence today. We all are very curious, why this man risked his life for us wanting nothing in return. To be frank we do not believe him to be entirely selfless we wish to at least verbally thank him."

"See Grim you are on TV, so you were the one those stupid young boys were running from last night." Erin nods, smiling thanking the woman for the soup and coffee in sign language. "Ah Grim come on, you need not thank me, you are this area's own little super hero. You know I was talking to Martin the other day; he needs someone to help clean the kitchen at night. If you are interested he will give you 3 meals a day and we got a big storage closet you can have in the back." Erin smiles at the woman.

_**Thank you Alice that would be perfect, you are an angel and answer to my prayers. **_The woman blushes playfully slapping the younger woman, Erin, on the arm.

"You horrible flirt, if I was 20 years younger you would not have a chance." Erin smiles, as well as keeping an eye on the clock, watching the time. _Got a few hours its only 9 am fight is not till 8 tonight, hope I can keep this down..._

Haruka groans, covering her face with a magazine joining the other two women in the living room.

"Over 2000 people and none of them vaguely close, god this is annoying. Why is it so hard to find this guy, you think if he was homeless he would come running for the money."

"Yeah, I hate to say this Haruka, put I really do think this guy is the real deal."

" The real deal? Come on Michi this is Tokyo nothing is free."

"When we find him we can ask then won't we?"

"What is there left to do? His picture is all over the news and papers."

"I was thinking perhaps he may live in the slum district were that favorite dinner of ours is."

"Lot of people have no TV or read papers down their it is like a black hole."

"You are you implying if we really want to find this guy we are going have to walk around in the slum district asking every bum?"

"I am afraid it may be our only choice." Haruka just sits there arms across her chest.

"Do we really have to thank this guy? We said we thanked him on the TV."

"That is true..."

"Michiru Haruka without that guy we would be dead."

"Ah come on now..."

"That guys friends were ripping my clothes off ,Haruka, the bastard was getting ready to hit you again after you were knocked out. We** would** be dead." Haruka and Michiru frown looking at the floor.

"Sets you are right I just...."

"If trying to find this guy has taught us anything, being jackass who never humble themselves are more likely to fall. Then there will be no one in his or her time of need. Haruka can you name one person that would have come to that alley without a second thought, a friend a true friend?" Haruka grumbles looking down scratches the back of her head.

"No."

"So Setsuna what you are getting at is we have been such ass to everyone, we are all alone and only have each other. That no one would come help us in our time of need?"

"Yes..." The couple looks at each other swallowing they turn back to Setsuna. "When we started all our careers together we promised not to let the fame go to our heads. That is exactly what happened if versions of us from 10 years ago saw us, they would die of a heart attack." Haruka sighs.

"Yeah, I started racing motocross and trucks on dirt tracks before I got my break. I used only care about having fun now all I care about is how much the contract or endorsement is worth."

"I can understand Ruka, I used to play for just you and me. It to be our song with all my love for you behind it. I would play to make the world around me beautiful, Now..." Michiru frowns and stares at her feet. "Now I care more about getting solos for CD tracks then the music."

"See, we have to find this guy, like you guys I went from long nights of designing by hand and now I keep over 50 people awake for 3 days while **I** nap in my office..." The three sit there silently slowly letting their minds churn. Setsuna sighs taking a deep breath. "How about this lets all go to that diner and have dinner" The couple smiles look at each other then Setsuna.

"Yeah that sounds good, just start over." The group smiles as they grab their coats.

Erin rolls her neck popping it as she enters the ring a huge man waiting for her. Erin closes her eyes.

"Ready...and fight!" Erin opens her eyes the man charging at her, the man raises his knife to stab her but she slides under him between his legs. The man falls down flat on his face from the momentum, Erin turns on her heel, jumps on the man's back, holding the tip of the knife against the back of the man's neck. Erin looks over at the fight judge.

"We have a winner...The Grim reaper claims another victim" Erin hands the knife back to the fight judge after getting off the unconscious man. The judge hands Erin 40 dollars, Erin raises an eyebrow. "Hey you only get 40 % for non-lethal wins..." Erin throws up some blood, with strange little yellow egg shaped objects..

_**Look Jo this is my last match**_

"What, why? You been fight for 20 years and never lost."

_**That is why I am tired, Alice and Martin giving me a place in their restaurant. You ever need a bouncer for the fights that is where I will be.**_ Erin yawns as she walks off and back towards the diner.

Alice smiles as Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru come into the diner.

"Ah I was worried I may never see your faces against, you ordering deliver so much. Anything wrong?"

"No Alice No, we had a scare the other night."

"Yeah I saw..." Alice guides the trio to a booth. "Grim said she help someone the other night..." Haruka spits out the water from her glass.

"Grim?!"

"You know him? "Alice raises an eyebrow

"Yea Grim is a woman not a man...."Setsuna turns pale white. _Oh my god I am attracted to a woman must have hit my harder then I thought._ Erin sighs as she walks into the diner; the ring from the door makes Alice look up. "Speak of the devil herself, how the fight go see you won again." Erin nods as she sits down at the counter her right side to the woman.

"That's her...."

"Yeah Grim, love her to death been around since she was 8 that was 20 years ago, we call her Grim short for the Grim Reaper. The crime around has practically stopped thanks to her."

"Why is that?"

"Oh all the knife and bare knuckle fights she has done she has never lost. She almost lost when she was about 16." Alice looks over her shoulder. "Hey Grim when was it you got the neck wound?" Erin turns slightly on the stool looking at Alice, idly seeing the trio as she scratches at a rash on her arm.

_**I was 17**_

__" She was 17? Neck scar. What are you talking about?"

"Oh you can do sign language? That is good, Grim had to teach me, When Grim was 17 she had a knife fight guy about silt her throat, cut her voice cords clear through which sucked because she had one sexy voice."

"She didn't loose after that?"

"Nah Grim is to stubborn to die, she holds her throat tight with her right hand, kills the guy who was freaking out, then strips him of his shirt uses the guys shirt to stop the bleeding and walks to Tokyo Central, Every since then we called her Grim, because she has to be death right hand to survive that." The group shutters, Alice turning back to Erin. "Hey Grim what are you doing way over there? This people want to talk to you."

Erin looks up seeing the three and turns white, she stumbles off the stool and out the door.

"Oh no, I am not looking for your ass again." Haruka stands up and chases after Erin.

"Huh that is odd she has never done that,"

"She saved our live why run? "Alice shrugs.

"Well if Haruka catches her you going need to be there to help drag her in, I put your usual in." Setsuna and Michiru smile at the waitress.

"Thanks Alice."


	3. Evading Capture

Erin runs full speed away blindly straight up the main road, Haruka catching up with Erin but only able to keep pace a foot or 2 behind. _Damn this woman is fast..._ Haruka swallows then tackles Erin knocking the woman to the ground, Haruka straddling Erin's waist and pinning her arms. Haruka frowns as she gets a closer look at the woman, she is covered in a variety or scars, including some bullet holes that seem to still have the bullets in it. She is somewhat healthy just enough that her bones don't show. _This woman as to be pure muscle...._

Michiru and Setsuna catch up a few moment's later to the panting Haruka on top of the frighten Erin. Erin groaning her muscles sore and her head throbbing.

"Why did you run?" Setsuna looks over at Haruka. "Let her arms go..." Haruka gets up off the woman Michiru grabbing one belt loop Haruka the other side.

_**I did not want you to hurt me.**_

__ "Hurt you why would we do that? You saved our lives."

_** You don't know?**_

___**"**_I have no clue what you are talking about."

_** I saved this model once she want to go on a date told her I was a lesbian not a man. She got mad and had security beat me.**_

Setsuna blinks looking at the woman. _Well that is a very scary coincidence, I would never hurt her thought, _and corner of Setsuna's lips curl in a smirk. _ Never said I didn't like women, just never been with one before._

"Setsuna what is she say?"

"Hmm?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Oh she ran because she saved a famous model who thought she was hot. She told the model she was a lesbian and the model had security beat her."

"...That is a good reason to run. We don't want harm you we just want to talk to you. Erin gives them an odd look.

_**"Talk" with me, I am sorry but I am waste of your time.**_ Setsuna groans and rolls her eyes.

"Geez thinks she is a waste of our time." Michiru and Haruka look at each other then Setsuna.

"So now what?"

"If we let go of you will you come to the dinner and eat with us at least?" Erin swallows looking at the group. _Well Alice seemed ok with them, her and Martin are around._ Erin nods her head yes,

"That one I understand...."Haruka and Michiru let go of the woman the pair holding hands as they walk back to the dinner. Erin watches the couple, jumping in slightly when she feels someone's hand on her back gently pushing her forward. Erin starts another coughing fit as they walk.

"Standing here like a mime does not count Why did you save us anyway?"

_** You may be the rudest, most egotistical people and the world but no one deserves to be attacked like that I shouldn't have helped**_

__ Setsuna gives Erin an odd look as they come back into the diner. "Why?" Erin swallows then lets out a breath _not like I have a chance anyway._

_** I saw your beauty and now you are always in my mind, dreams tip of my tongue. Thoughts of the more erotic nature as well...."**_

__Setsuna turns red Haruka raising an eyebrow.

"Ah man I wish I could read sign language, Grim said something that made Sets blush." Haruka grins, Michiru playfully pushes Haruka.

"Maybe she likes Setsuna..." Erin just shakes her head leans forward and pulls out her notebook, it opening to the last page where the pen lay in the binding. Alice comes back to the table giving all four of them their food; Erin gives Alice an odd look.

"Yeah you didn't order it, but I know it's your favorite as basic as it maybe."

_**Why?**_

"Ah come on Grim I know you have not eaten in over a week other then the soup I gave you and before you argue it is not a hand out." Erin grunts setting the notebook down looking her food for a few moments before trying to eat it in silence,_ I did throw the soup up.. _Haruka arches an eyebrow as she catches a glance at Erin's notebook. Haruka looks down and flips through the notebook.

"So Sets come on spill it what did Grim say turn you red?" Haruka idly asks, as she looks closer at the figures.

"Nothing she just said I was beautiful caught me off guard."

"Hey Grim " Haruka looks up over at Erin, points to the notebook. "Where did you get these figures from?"

_** Watched your races**_

"She watched you races."

"Yeah but these figures are very precise, down to a thousandth of an inch. You couldn't get these unless you had a motion camera and various other equipment."

_** Watch you race, took the time, length of the race, angle of the slope, and then factored in the TV interference. Got the basic speed, then watch the close ups watching your cars suspension, how much the rear end moved out on each curve basically**_

__ "Whoa that looked like a long explanation."

"Yeah she basically figured all the numbers out from watching your racing videos, using various factors."

_** Formula works the same for music as well as visual simulation; Music is mostly adjusting timing and pinch.**_

__ "Apparently She can use the same math she did on your car to Michiru's music."

_** It makes the music enjoyable to all without changing the actually music itself.**_

__ "Oh I see you are talking about ear drum frequencies..." Michiru and Haruka just stare at Erin.

_** Name is Erin by the way not Grim, I don't trust anyone around here enough to tell anyone.**_

__ "Why us?"

_**I have nothing to loose if you know.**_

Alice comes back and takes all their plates and pats Erin on the head.

"See that didn't hurt did it Grim?" Erin snorts before she coughs violently, wiping the blood in her hand on her pants. The trio looks at Erin who is just staring at her feet calmly, waiting for them to tell her to leave.

"Haruka, Michiru..." The pair looks over at Setsuna. "Now that we have found Grim here..."

"Sets she is not a lost puppy."

"Yes I know but Haruka think if she had the proper equipment what she would be able to do." Haruka looks down at the notebook.

"But that sounds kind of mutative."

"True but it is not the intent."

"Setsuna are you trying to come up with a logical none offensive way of bring Erin to live with us?"

"Aw Setsuna has a crush..." Setsuna turns red and coughs.

"I have to agree with Setsuna Ruka, Grim here is a very intelligent talented woman. To leave her out on the streets like this would be a shame."

"Yeah, that is true, hey lets ask Alice she has dealt with grungy over here more then us. Alice!" Haruka waves her hand the woman coming over.

"You want desert already? I thought Michiru put you on a diet..." Haruka grumbles Setsuna and Michiru giggling.

"No, I wanted to ask you about Grim."

"Yes of course."

"We feel like she should not be on the streets you seen her notebook?"

"Yes she is always writing it a way to escape the cold world outside I guess. Are you trying to ask me if I believe you should take in Grim or not?"

"Yes basically but we want her there because we like her as a person, not because we feel we have to because she saved us."

"I can understand she just got this feel to her..."

"Yes she also made us realize what asses we had become from the fame, we swore we would never be."

"She has a humbling effect..."

"I really don't know what to tell you it is up to her to judge your motives. But I do know she has been saving up money to buy two plots of abandoned land."

"Abandoned land why?"

_** To built a soup kitchen and places for all the young children and others to sleep**_

__ "What she say Sets?"

"She is saving up to build a soup kitchen and halfway house" Michiru and Haruka look over at Alice. Erin yawns, shifting slightly as her stomach starts to turn, scratching the rash again.

"I thought they had one?"

"Ah not for the past 15 years burnt down, some punk kid thought it would be funny, after that no one could get funding to rebuild."

"Why was it not on the news or in the paper?"

"Haruka think about it sweetie, we live over the hill out of sight, so out of mind. "Erin snickers

_** If I had enough money I would repair the whole area so people can have homes with out holes in the roof,**_

__ "Yeah keep playing the lottery, " Alice laughs ruffling Erin's hair before wondering off.

"It would be a hell of a lot with the crew and the supplies."

_** Who Said anything about a crew?**_

__"Sorry Grim makes sure everything she does she does herself, that way it gets done right"

"Grim, would you come live with us if we asked?" Erin looks at Alice then the group with a confused look.

_** I am fine here no need to build a dog house in the back for me."**_

__ "She is stubborn you are right Alice, she says she is fine and we do not have to make her a dog house in the back."

"What?!" Haruka reaches over and thwacks Erin in the back of the head, Erin's foot twitches briefly. "You idiot we want you to join our family, use your math skills and what not to help us out and Sets needs to get laid" Haruka hisses as both Michiru and Setsuna kick her in the shins.

_** Join your family? Live with you as a butler what?**_

__ "No we don't mean like a butler, Grim" Setsuna pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Erin...." Michiru reaches over and places a hand on Erin's the woman raising an eyebrow. "We want you to live with us like a family you would be our big brother, or sister maybe lover..." Michiru glances over at Setsuna." I don't know with Setsuna she can be mischievous." Erin's hand twitches, her pulling it from Michiru's quickly.

_** But why?**_

__ "Why? Erin you dumb ass we like you, running into your ass gave us a way out of I am the king of the world better then all thought line. You helped us find the back to **who** we are not **what**. "

"Yes Haruka is right even if it is a little crude, there is no way we could ever repay you for that. You are so sweet and smart you have spent 20 years out on the streets we want to give you a place to live with a family." Erin looks across the group then down at her necklace rolling it in her fingers. _Family? Under a roof in a home with out broken or boarded over windows, like before the accident. I would be able to stay around this beautiful woman. If I could us some funds for the soup kitchen and halfway house, I only have 4000 saved..._ Erin chews on her bottom lip, glancing out side to the dark street.

_** How am I supposed to pay my half of the rent for food so on? I don't have a job...**_

"Half the food or rent? Erin..."

"Erin you need your head checked out, we own the house so there is no rent and food...most the time we eat out anyway. As for the job thing...."

"I will give her a job, I work from home anyway." Erin just stares at the group.

_** But what do I do with the money from a job if I don't have to pay for anything?**_

__ "Save it for your side project."

"Yeah it is going to be a lot of work you maybe able to get grumpy out of bed on a weekend to help you." Haruka glares and sticks her tongue out at Setsuna. Michiru smiles patting Erin on the shoulder.

"Setsuna will pay you and then you can come back and build and fix whatever you like." Erin just stares off very extremely confused. _My world just got flipped on its head, from no money to needless money, homeless, to paid for home, alone to...._ Erin looks around at the group. _ To a family, I am so confused I don't understand what is going on. The people are taking me off the street giving me a place to live, food to eat and paying me to spend all day with a beautiful woman, am I in the ER did their car really run me over I never saved them I will no leave anyone behind if I go but...I don't know I am so confused..._ Erin groans and puts her head on the table putting her arms over her head., bitting her lip to keep the contains of her lurching stomach down.

The trio looks over at the woman and frown.

"I think we have confused her and blew up her brain...." Michiru smacks Haruka who just grins, Michiru reaches over lifting Erin's head.

"Erin the thing you need to base this decision on isn't the money job home food whatever. You need to decide if you would be happier with us, as people then you are here." Erin looks around the table slowly her brain slowly cooling down. Erin wipes sweat off her forehead and neck.

_** Ok, "**_ Erin pauses signing slowly _**Only if Setsuna promises **_Again Erin pauses _**to not slap me to hard if I drool over her because I know am going to.**_

__ Setsuna chokes on her drink, Erin patting her on the back as she tries to breath.

"Dude what did you say..." Erin takes the notebook and pen quickly writing it down and handing it to Haruka who reads it and burst out laughs. "Hey at least you are honest."

"Ruka..." Haruka hands the notebook over to Michiru who reads it as she giggles handing the notebook back to Erin. "Oh dear now I can see why Setsuna almost choked to death on an ice cube." Setsuna coughs a few times before reaching over to smack Haruka.

"You had to pay her to say that...."

"Pay her how? You been staring at her all night..." Setsuna turns red and clears her throat.

"Yes well we should be getting back home before Haruka and Setsuna kill each other..." Erin stands moving out of the way offering Setsuna her hand much like Haruka herself is doing; Setsuna and Michiru pause looking at the two and giggle. Both Haruka and Erin confused.

"What is so funny?" Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka's cheek.

"Nothing sweetheart..." The group walks out of the dinner, Erin pausing

_** Haruka you want to do piggyback race to the house, I get Setsuna and you get Michiru....**_

__ Haruka looks over at Setsuna for an interpretation; Setsuna rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"She wants to know if you want to piggyback race back to the house."

"Piggy back racing...." Haruka laughs "Hell yeah I have not done that in years, don't know if you can get Sets on your back, she is so ridged..." Setsuna throws a small near by rock at Haruka.

"Well I am up for Erin is up for it how about you two...." Setsuna and Michiru just look at each other.

"You do realize this is a game for like 12 year olds?"

"Yeah so I am 24 so I am twice as good, "Erin snorts

"Michiru it would help Haruka with her diet" Michiru look at Setsuna one last time then shrugs.

"Why not, quiet night press needs something to take pictures of." Michiru and Setsuna get on the pair's backs.

"Huh what you know she does bend..." Setsuna tries to kick Haruka with her foot. "We are going to have to chicken one day...." Haruka glances over at Erin who chuckles, Her brain still over loading but she really could care less." Ok 1...2...go" The pair dash off Haruka struggling up the hill Erin handles it with ease , feels bad and grabs Haruka's arm helping her up, Setsuna popping her in the head.

"Hey we were winning what you do that for...." Erin easily picks up a constant fast pace Haruka keeping up the pair within 500 yards of the house, Erin sprints to the door just a few seconds ahead as Haruka.

"Ah man..." Haruka is breathing heavily hands on her knees Erin un-phased Haruka looks over at the other woman as Michiru opens the door. "How did you do that?" Erin shrugs holding the door for the trio, pausing loosing the battle with her stomach and throws up over the side of the stairs.

_** My dad was a boxer I used to**_Erin starts to look around at the house**. **_**Train with....**_ Erin just__stares in amazement _**him...**_

__ Haruka just shakes her head yanking the woman along.

"You can look at all the shinny stuff later, you need a bath." Erin looks down at Haruka with a grunt; Haruka just sticks her tongue out in reply.

"Setsuna when did you learn sign language?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru the pair getting a bath ready for Erin.

"Huh? Oh I did a shoot in the Bahamas for a summer line I think and one of my models was deaf."

"Oh so you learned just for one model?"

"Well yes and no, I thought that since it came up once it would be wise to prepare for the next time, which so happened to be a hot homeless woman who saved our lives." Setsuna smiles Michiru pushing the woman.

"Once we get her settled in then what?"

"Then what? Life as usual she will work with me from home or where ever in the world they ship me to."

"Yeah yeah I don't want to hear how many traveling stamps on your ass" Haruka smirks at the older woman dragging a still very confused but in awe Erin". Ok should we all rush her or let Setsuna feel her up on her own?" Haruka chuckles as Setsuna smacks her side. Haruka elbows Erin who looks back at the woman having gotten distracted by the ceilings. "You know bath works better with your clothes off...." Erin snorts and throws her leather jacket at Haruka.

"Whoa..." Haruka raises an eyebrow at her lover's noticeable response.

"What is it Michi?"

"Christ.... talk about well hidden." Haruka moves around Erin to see what the pair is looking at. Covered in a light layer of dirt and dust is a tattoo that takes up Erin's entire back. Has a fang-bearing wolf walking towards them, on the left side of her back. Adjacent a snarling prowling tiger on the right side of her back, moving towards you. An ankh in the center on her spine, A faint mist black area above the Ankh and a far view of earth on the bottom. Written in an script font along the top of Erin's back in an arch are "_Judge none for you are not them,_ _One must live life as your own_," then at the small of Erin's back written in the same font arched." _Leaving nothing behind to dread_"

"Erin when did you get this..."Haruka knocks some dust off Erin's back, noticing a light rash, but shrugs it off figuring it is just from dirt irritating her skin, Erin looks over at Setsuna.

_** When I was 8 my mother did it**_

__ "She got it from her mom when she was 8"

"Wait Her mom was a tattoo artist and father a boxing...what happened to them you end up on the streets." Both Setsuna and Michiru smack Haruka. "What?"

"Not suppose to ask her that."

_** It is ok, my mom would do work for anyone, she did some for a rival gang; she was gunned down for it. My dad died boxing a few months later too much brain damage had a heart attack and died, kinda of a few months before I was 9.**_

_** "**_Um.... her mom got gunned down and her dad died boxing."

"Fuck..."

"We are getting distracted, get this dust ball we call Erin in the tub." Erin rises an eyebrow looking over at the group and shrugs she strips down and climbs in the tub, water quickly turning a light hazel.

"Hmm may need more then one bath...." Haruka elbows Michiru gently whispering in her ear.

__"Think we should sneak out and leave them alone?" Michiru looks over at Setsuna then at Erin then back to Haruka.

"Yes but what we do? Other then that, it makes to much noise she will notice"

"Can go downstairs and watch a movie." Michiru smiles grabs Haruka then slips out of the bathroom. Erin notices the pair leave but just simply ignores it not really concerned, she turns her attention back to Setsuna who is attempting to clean her back as does her own arms and chest, her feeling slightly light headed.

_** Why did you blush the time Haruka says you have the hots for me?**_

__ Setsuna blushes again, going back to cleaning Erin's back.

"You are not around a lot of women I take it?" Erin shakes her head no Setsuna sighs, "Erin turn around..." Erin turns around Setsuna grins and kisses Erin deeply. Erin severely perplexed but does not fight against the attention.

__Haruka and Michiru are nuzzled in a blanket together as their movie comes on the screen.

"So we going give a reason of why we are no longer asses or we just going to say we realize we were asses and want to change...."

"Haruka I don't care, we changed for the better that is what is important."

"That and Sets can get laid she is grumpy..." Haruka grunts Michiru elbowing her in the stomach.

"Can you blame Setsuna? All the men at these functions are horrible..." Haruka throws some popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah they are real asses, them and their penis envy cars..." Michiru turns red and hits Haruka.

"Haruka!"

"What? You really don't think guys buy a nice shinny BMW when they can barely afford the payments for nothing? Guy leaning on a Honda and a guy leaning on a BMW they both look the same, act the same so forth which one do you choose."

"Which one is you...." Haruka rolls her eyes kissing Michiru softly.

"You know I just remembered didn't Maxx say he was going to stop by again tonight?"

"I don't know does it matter?"

"Well what if he bumps into Erin?"

"Maxx is a easy going man."

"Yeah but Erin can't speak..."

"Oh...you worried Maxx will assume the worse?" Haruka nods chuckling at the movie. "Well we are here so we can tell him a head of time." Michiru rest her head against Haruka chest listening to her heartbeat as she watches the movie.

A group of men lean over a table looking over pictures of celebrities.

"Ok this is Tokyo a lot of good places, I say we hit this Tenou, Kaiou and Meioh. They are supposed to be the most egotistic in all of Tokyo. Stroke their ego a little bit we can get out "cleaning crew " into the house take everything before they know it."

"Meioh works from home thought."

"Not always, we are going to split up do couple houses at once. That way the cops have no time to react."

"Ok, But Tenou and Kaiou are lovers, so how we getting in?"

"I am going to send Johnson with you to seduce the woman well known she is looking for a husband she be easy. Johnson keeps her busy with dates and what not then we have the house."

"These three..." the man fans out picture of Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. "Are the main target the house itself is worth 2 mil easy, I am sure Tenou has trophies, rare cars all sort of toys. Kaiou probably has a lot of jewelry, rare instruments or whatever. I don't know about Meioh we could take her new designs and sell them to the highest bidder. We all understand?" the men nod.

"Good now Johnson they are looking for some guy named Grim, you go pose as him to get to Meioh the "cleaning crew " will show up a few days later, gives you time to let us know what is where."

"No problem, so our 6 days starts right now boys, get moving she what we can catch out here."


	4. Old Friends

Johnson clears his throat, adjust his suit as he walks up to the door. After one more final adjustment of his tie he rings the door bell.

Haruka groans, Michiru chuckles and pats her on the stomach,

" I will get it you lazy slug...." Haruka grins and pinches Michiru's ass as she walks away making the woman squeal. "Haruka Tenou you are going to get it when I get back." Michiru opens the door there stands Johnson, a nice pressed Italian black suit, polish black loafers, with shirt and red tie, shiny black hair slicked back slightly his brown eyes looking over Michiru.

"Can I help you?" Michiru gives the man a disgusting look.

"Yes I am not sure if I have the right home, Is there a Setsuna "He pretends to look a piece of paper. "Ms. Meioh here"

"Yes, what is your business with her?"

"I am her date for this evening..." Michiru gives the man an odd look.

"Give me one moment...." Michiru closes the door putting on the safety chain just in case before returning to the living room.

"Who was it?"

"Ah it is some guy claiming to be Setsuna's date." Haruka sits up looking over at her lover's face.

"You are kidding me?" Michiru slowly shakes her head no.

"There are some parts of her life she keeps to herself but...."

"Yeah I am going to get her, could you ah get Erin some clean clothes..." Haruka glances at the door.

"Yeah sure..." The pair head up stair Haruka to their room to get clothes Michiru to get Setsuna.

Setsuna leans forward deepening the kiss then her eyes go wide as she slips into the tub right on top of Erin. Her face goes from a neon red to a deep purple.

"Oh god, I am so sorry...." Setsuna tries to get up but Erin gently holds her in place. "Erin..." Setsuna looks back at the woman who smiles and kisses Setsuna softly. There is a knock on the door just as they break apart, Erin raising an eyebrow, standing to help Setsuna out of the tub as the door opens.

"Setsuna....." Michiru slowly walks in having to bit her lip when she looks at Setsuna, Erin having wrapped herself in a towel. "Oh my god Setsuna you look like a drowned rat, what happened?" Erin raises her hand. "You happened...." Michiru smiles. "You kiss Setsuna but then forgot you were in a bathtub." Erin nods scratching the back of her head and looks at her feet. "You pulled Setsuna in huh, you two are perfect for each other, Erin can you get poor Setsuna a towel though you may like the sight of her clothes plastered to her body, I don't think she wants me to see it." Erin gives Michiru a thumbs up as she closes the door leaning on the other side giggling.

Haruka hums to herself as she walks back down the hall way, she arches an eyebrow seeing Michiru against the bathroom door giggling.

"Michiru what is so funny?"

"Setsuna..."

"What did she do?"

"No Erin did it...."

"Ok so..."

"Erin kissed her but forgot she was in the tub so..."

"She pulled Setsuna in with her?" Michiru nods and Haruka laughs.

"She looks like a drowned rat, her hair, dress shoes everything..." Haruka snickers.

"I am definitely love having Erin around."

Erin takes two towels, she wraps one around Setsuna's waist then the other she drapes over Setsuna's shoulders, hugging the woman from behind.

"You didn't have to cover for me."

_** What does it matter? You ended up in the tub regardless of if it was me or not.**_

__Setsuna just shakes her head at the woman before tuning around to kiss her.

"Come on I would love to see you walk around naked but Haruka and Michiru may not..." Erin's entire body turns red as the pair open the door. Haruka grins throwing the clothes at Erin.

"I am going to love having you around Erin, Setsuna acts so stupid around you...." Erin snorts, pulling on some boxers then pants, dropping the towel, she pulls the undershirt over her head and throws the button up shirt over her shoulders.

"Which reminds me there is a man at the door saying he is your date for the night...." Erin tilts her head confused.

"My date? I haven't had one in months"

"We thought so, he looks like a want to be gangster." Erin's eyes narrow

_** Was he in a black suit red tie, greasy brown hair and brown eyes?**_

"Setsuna..."

"She is asking if the guy at the door is in a black suit with red tie, slicked back brown hair and brown eyes."

"Yes he is why..." Erin grinds her teeth.

_** He was one of them men that killed my mother and father I ran them all out of town 16 years ago...**_

__"Setsuna.." Setsuna's eyes get big.

"Follow her.."

"What?"

"Follow her the guy at the door is one of the people that shot her mother go with her...." The pair look at each other bolt down the stairs just in time to grab Erin as she is opening the door.

"Finally...."Johnson looks up and freezes, Erin is glaring down at him, teeth clenched. "Oh......fuck......." Erin pulls against both Michiru and Haruka, the pair struggling to hold her. "Erin..." the man laughs nervously. "I was told you moved to Osaka..." The man swallows hard slowly backing away, Setsuna comes down the stairs as Erin manages to break loose from Haruka and Michiru, Johnson takes off running Erin on his tail.

"ERIN!!!" Erin stops then looks over at group.

_** But Setsuna, him and his other 12 members gunned down my mother and killed my dad.**_

_** "**_Get back here first...." Erin glances over her shoulder at the fleeing man then sighs coming back over to Setsuna. " Ok explain yourself now...." Erin follows the group closing the door and going to the living room. Wheezing slightly, disappearing with a violent coughing fit..

_** I am sorry I did not think this would ever come up. 16 years ago after a long search I found out who killed down my parents, along the way I found out my dad was poisoned, they gave him something that make his brain swell, would have died if you hit him with a pillow. **_

"These same men, did this? The man at the door was one of the members, but if you chased them out of town...."

_**I broke up their large numbers now they travel around doing scams as cleaning up crews or something, those 13 men are the ones that shot me as I chased them out....**_

_** "**_Shot.....Erin you were homeless how did you...." Michiru gets up stripping Erin topless, finding about 4-5 bullet hole wounds on her arms, stomach and shoulders. She softly presses on one and shutters as she feels the bullet move under the skin. "You have had 5 bullets in your body for the last 16 years?!? What are you stupid." Haruka sits Michiru down, and rubs her back.

"Once we figure out what the hell is going on Erin you are going to the hospital."

"Ok, so they are the guys you didn't kill or whatever they got away, they are traveling from town to town running cons, as well as shooting your mother and drugging your father?" Erin nods yes.

"So who was the man at the door?"

_** "His name is Johnson his job is seduce a single woman or man in the home. probably so he can spend a few days looking around seeing where everything is. After no more then 72 hours a cleaning company comes around and offers to do a free cleaning while you are at work.**_

__ "But when you get home they have taken everything, So the cops?"

_** They hit 10-20 house all in the span of one week, it takes the officers at least 2 just to start a case by then they are in another city.**_

__ "You know this because?"

_**I joined the gang for those 4 years after my parents death to find them.**_

__"Ok so what should we do?" Erin shrugs and shakes her head slowly.

_** Johnson has probably already told them I am here, 1 they will give up the house which I doubt or 2 I have seen them take by force then ransom out the rich owners to get everything else.**_

__"Christ lets call the police" Erin shakes her head no.

_** When we go to the hospital any gun shot wound no matter how old they have to call a police officer we do not want Tony to know we know his plan**_

__ "I got it so when the cop comes about you getting shot we talk to him."

_** Assuming he is not on their pay roll..**_

_** "**_How can you tell?"

** _They wear this ugly pin...... _** Erin digs through old pants pockets and pulls out a pin about the size of a quarter. Of a black rose with a drop of blood splattered to look like a crown.

"That actually looks cool."Erin gives Haruka a sideways look.

"Ok, so anyone with a pin like that don't trust, why do you still have yours?"

_** Kept it two reason 1 if they came back and two to remind me what my parents taught me**_

__"The tattoo on your back..." Erin nods,

"Ok lets get loaded up, take care of little copper boy here." Erin frowns looking over at Setsuna

_** I am sorry I am so much trouble...**_

__ "Erin you just saved us from being robbed blind, come on get in the car..." Setsuna pushes Erin in the car Haruka and Michiru in the front.

Johnson sits in his car chewing on his lip as the phone rings.

"Anything good Johnson."

"Ah no boss I actually have bad news."

"Bad news, what could be so bad we can't handle it?"

"Well Erin is living with Tenou,Kaiou and Meioh sir.." there is silence on the phone for a good 10 minutes.

"Well we can't drop that house it is worth more then all the others put together, Did Erin see you?"

"Yes sir chased me would killed me but Meioh the one with long hair made her stop, they may be lovers."

"I would take that avenue and take Meioh, but all the destruction Erin did last time when she was "annoyed" hate to see what she will do if she is mad we took her lover." There is a brief pause "Johnson keep an eye on the house see if they have some kind of schedule or window of about an hour we can get in and out."

"If not sir?"

"If not, lets hope Erin is not bullet proof." The man hangs up the phone with a loud click Johnson swallows looking over at the house across the street.

"I don't like the feeling of this...

An ER nurse raises an eyebrow as the group enters.

"This is something I have never thought in my wildest dreams see, the famous Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou and Setsuna Meioh bringing in good old Grim." Haruka looks over at Erin.

"Is there any one you don't know?" Erin shrugs.

"What do you need?"

"Dummy here never got the bullets removed from 16 years ago."

"16 years? When you chased out the big gang?" Erin nods, the nurse sighs and roll eyes. "Haruka is right Grim you are an idiot..." Erin snorts as she lays back on a gurney, blink a few times feeling light headed again. "How did you guys run into old Grim anyway?"

"Ah she saved our lives...." The nurse looks up as she gets a scalpel.

"So you are the stars Grim saved I have been hearing about all week.

"How do you?"

"Look with all do respect anything about Grim travels the speed of light, she has helped us all in one way or another." Erin hisses as the nurse cuts open the first, wound quickly covering it with gauze as she gets an antiseptic.

"What she do for you?"

"Oh me, well I used to work at a free client down there. It was mobbed one day people screaming yelling complaining it was me and one doctor it was insane. I guess Grim heard the noise she walks in the room falls silent everybody parts to let her by I though great I am going to get shot..."

The nurse pour antiseptic on the wound it bubbling Erin gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. "No she walks behind the desk took a piece of paper and wrote on it, what do you need for me to do." The woman numbs the area and stars to stitch up the first bullet wound. "I was stunted but I figured any help is welcome. Damn she maybe was up there with me for 45 minute got everyone checked in, the quickly stuff like shots cold medicine so forth she did it. Really good with a needle always though she used drugs, Till I found out about her mom."

"Sounds like us she came out of no were ran off the guys put us back in the care fixed that flat got all our thing back and left."

"Yeah now if I could find someone to keep you out of trouble that would be perfect..." The nurse pokes Erin in the chest finishing the stitching on the first bullet removing the next.

"Well actually..." Haruka and Michiru look at Setsuna. "What?"

"Are you admitting?"

"Never said I wasn't, just never have." Haruka rolls her eyes then turns around when someone taps on her shoulder. She turns around and there is an officer.

"Excuse me someone logged in a shooting victim?"

"Yeah its Grim someone got a hold of her to pull all the junk out of her.

"Ah"

"Actually could we tell you something."

"Certainly"

"You know Grim used to be an old member of that gang she chased out?"

"Yes, guessing those are the bullets you are getting taken out."

"Yes well some man name Johnson showed up at our house tonight claiming to be Setsuna's date. Erin knew him and chased him off but she told us it was the 1st stage of a elaborate con."

"Yes I have heard rumors of that never can catch them though."

"Well they know Erin is at our house, they are apparently hitting another 20 I think Erin said the same time they will ours. But since Erin knows how they do it we though maybe we could set up some kinda of..."

"Sting operation? Gladly but why do you think they will come back..." Erin sits up looking at the officer.

_** Because it is worth 2 to 3 times more then all the other houses together Tony is a greed bastard. So he will either look for an opening, probably has someone watching now or just shoot his way in.**_

__"Grim why didn't you tell us before?"

_** Did not figure it out till I saw Johnson at the door.**_

__ "Ah well if they are watching how do we get out men and equipment in?"

"Could buy some new furniture..." Haruka looks at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow,

"Furniture..."

"Yes group of guys that carry in the new sofa then carry out the old one."

"That would work, when you are done patching Grim come down to the station and figure something out in more detail." The officer offers his hand to Haruka who shakes it. "Take care of the old reaper, like she has for all of us." The officer nods then turns away heading out the door. Erin sits up with a grunt, as the nurse works on the last bullet in her shoulder.

"So I guess we go to the station after this?" The trio look at Erin who is wavering slightly eyes heavy.

"Ah Nurse..." The woman looks up at Erin then frowns checking her heart rate, which is very sluggish..

"I think I am going to give Grim a full work up... Grim when was the last time you went to the doctor?"

_** When I was 8....**_

The nurse looks at the trio, then back to Erin "You guys go to the station, you have a number I will call you when I know what's up..."

"Michiru , Haruka can you two go to the station.?" Haruka and Michiru look at Setsuna, then the nurse then Erin.

"Yes of course, keep us up dated..." Setsuna nods Haruka and Michiru heading out to the car.

Haruka and Michiru walk into the station looking around slowly, the officer from the hospital smiles at the pair.

"Hey where are Grim and Ms Meioh?"

"Umm Nurse is giving Grim a full work up, she started acted light head."

"Oh well I hope she is ok."

"Well you all say she is too stubborn to die." The officer laughs.

"True, I am officer Davidson, we are really grateful that you are willing to help us catch these men. We have been after them for years."

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Well the have little time there is only a 6 day window. You roommates idea as posing as a furniture company is a good strategy."

"How many Officers?"

"Probably a team of 150, most will be surrounding the home, maybe 25 at most in the house."

"Alright Grim spill it, anything weird..."

_** Had a fever for a while, have not been able to swallow well, coughing, sweat real easy. Headache, muscles have been aching. some wheezing. Stabbing pain in my chest, out of breath some times. Ah really tired, I got a rash on my back then the ones on my arms itch. Not having much of an appetite, stomach as been a real bitch lately having trouble keeping food down. My hand twitches and I have cough up some blood.**_

__ The Nurse sighs, as she finishes collecting the vials of the blood.

"Ok I am going to run your blood work.." The nurse looks at Setsuna "Keep her here" Setsuna nods looking over at Erin, Who starts a long coughing fit a small amount of blood coming from her nose. Then just smiles over at Setsuna, as she rubs her chest trying to get the pain to go away. Setsuna frowns.

"I am going to strap you to a bed to get you healthy.." Erin gives Setsuna a lop sided smile, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Ok I understand, so you want to try to do it tomorrow after noon? Will that be enough time for you guys to get all your men, gear so forth?" Davidson pauses for a moment thinking.

"I believe so, but where can we set up the main station inside?"

"I would say the living room it is the large and does not have any windows looking directly into it. What do you think Michi?"

"Yeah that makes sense that way if we need to get away we can go upstairs."

"Great, so let me get our chief so he can do the exact numbers and times for you ok?"

"Yeah no problem." Haruka and Michiru look over at each other Haruka smiles rubbing Michiru's arm.

"You know Ruka if the men were not so violent during the attack I would say I am glad it happened." Haruka chuckles kisses Michiru's nose.

"Yeah feels nice not having to care about stupid deals or endorsements. I be doing what I love again and actually loving it again."

"Yes it is nice, we got so wrapped up we almost choked ourselves to death." The pair looks up as a husky man with grey hair takes a seat in front of them.

"Hello, I am chief Kenner I want to thank you again for volunteering to help us."

The nurse returns hitting Erin on the head with the folder.

"Grim you idiot you should have come in earlier....." the nurse opens the folder. " well you have Pneumonia, you picked up hookworm some where. Listeriosis, Lyme disease, need to find the tick first. Aspergillosis and tetanus.." Erin coughs Setsuna gawking at the Nurse.

"Oh my god is she going to be ok?"

"Yes all these can be treated with antibiotics, but I need to find the tick on her or else the lyme will not go away." Erin frowns, stripping off her shirt and undershirt, the pair looking her over. Setsuna raises an eyebrow when her finger runs over a bump in the black mist of the tattoo.

"I think I found it...." the nurse picks up some tweezers the pair work together and pull off the huge bloated tick.

"Ok, let me write you some prescription..." the nurse looks over at Setsuna. "You will make sure she takes them all right?"

"Of course."

"Good some of these medications she may have to take up to six months." The nurse hands Setsuna a handfuls of prescription for various antibiotic, "If she has any swelling just give her some ibuprofen, ok?"

"Thank you...." the nurse laughs and ruffles Erin's hair.

"My pleasure I am glad you guys took her in I was wondering if Karma would ever come around for the woman." Setsuna smiles and dials Haruka's phone.

"Hey Sets she is not dead yet?"

"No but it looks like she needs about 6 different antibiotics"

"Christ what does she have...." Setsuna nods as the nurse hands her a copy of the paperwork.

"I got a copy of the paper work, come get us then you can read it"

"Ok, we are finishing up anyway, see you in like 10 minutes."

"Ok, bye Haruka." Setsuna hangs up the phone, looking over at Erin. "Come on you idiot....." Erin smiles weakly putting her undershirt and shirt back on following Setsuna.


	5. Doctor's Note

Haruka and Michiru pull up to the hospital Setsuna pressing Erin into the back of the car.

"Here you go Haruka take a look I warn you thought kinda...interesting..." Haruka raises an eyebrow before she looks at the paper work.

"Christ Sets you weren't kidding..." Haruka leans over to Michiru so she can look at the paperwork.

"Two skin rashes, hookworms, 2 infections from fungus and pneumonia, Erin did you never go to a free clinic or anything?" Erin shakes her head no; Haruka pinches the bridge of her nose.

"We may have to take shifts to make sure dummy takes her pills...." Erin sticks out her tongue, showing it is pierced. Both Haruka and Michiru raise an eyebrow looking back at the woman.

"Erin your tongue is pierced?"

"Your mom again?" Erin nods. "You had one crazy family, lets get virus boy here her medications, and I think we have a ball or something to go tonight..." The group shrugs as they head to go get the many bottles of pills poor Erin is going to have jammed down her throat by the three.

Maxx is standing in the group's living room, tapping his foot as he looks at their watch.

"Where are they? They can't still be looking for that Grim guy...." Haruka and Michiru laugh as Erin makes a face when they mention having to take her medicine. Haruka and Michiru walk in before Setsuna Erin bringing up the rear. "Who is he...?" Maxx points to Erin.

"That's Grim, well Erin and he is a she"

"Ok why is she here?"

"She is the one that saved our lives you dumb fuck."

"Ah so going to walk around with her a little before putting her back in the slums for some good press?" Haruka puts her arms across her chest; Michiru eyes narrow briefly at Maxx.

"To think we used to act worse then you..." The group shutters. "Look Maxx Erin is..."

"My lover..." Everyone looks in surprise at Setsuna including Erin who has no idea who this man is.

"What?! Setsuna did you hit your head, you are looking for a husband not a fuck buddy..." Haruka growls walking over to Maxx and punches him in the jaw sending him to the floor.

"You jack ass, this woman physically saved our life and made us realize if we keep being an ass like you. If anything happens again we are going to be alone cause everyone fucking hates us."

"We became exactly what we didn't want to when we started ten years ago..." Maxx groans and gets to his feet.

"Damn sorry, Christ, it is just weird ok?" Haruka glares at Maxx one last time before returning to Michiru's side. "This Erin affected you guys that much?" Maxx raise an eyebrow seeing the white bag in Setsuna's hand. "What's in the bag birth control pills?"

" No we took Erin to get some 16 year old bullets." Setsuna thwacks Erin the back of the head. "Removed Erin started acting weird the woman did a work up and these are the medications for her."

"So what she go flu cold?" Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all look at each other.

"Pneumonia, Lyme disease Aspergillosis, hookworms, Listeriosis and tetanus. Basically two type of funguses, worms, really bad cold and two skin rashes." Erin itches at her arm Setsuna slapping her hand.

"I will tie your hands."

"Fuck, aren't you guys worried you will get sick?"

"No, this woman got this from 20 years living in the slums where nothing is clean, you eat food out of a trash can. They are not easily transferred..." Maxx sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose pushing his glass up slightly.

"Ok are you at least still going to the benefit ball? You know where you either can start your own project for join another. I think you guys went with cancer since it is the big sickness this year."

"Yeah we are going but we are not doing cancer."

"Then what are you doing." The three point to Erin who has been busy looking at her nice new clothes, have gotten lost long ago.

"What about her?"

"She wants to rebuild the soup-kitchen and half way house that burnt down as well as repair all the homes."

"That is nice, but the man power."

"The four of us are going to do it ourselves along with any volunteers..." Maxx stands shock open jawed at the group."

"Ok if this is a joke..." Haruka shakes her head no.

"Maxx you didn't see this woman before we got her clean, clothed and take to the hospital, the woman is better known then we are."

"What? How come I have never heard of this Erin or Grim?"

"Because she is solely responsibly for getting rid of the crime in the slums, but no one will go to the slums for a story."

"Hmm, good point well it will be good for your images." Setsuna rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever Maxx I don't know about Haruka or Michiru but I want to help those people, if I took a left instead of a right I could be living down there with them."

"Yeah me and Ruka are the same as Setsuna, It took us about getting killed for us to see it."

"Ok fine, just get to the benefit, limo will be here in 2 hours...." Maxx mumbles to himself as he walks outside. Erin watches him leave turning back with a confused face.

_** What just happened?**_

The group laughs, everyone pats Erin on the back.

"Erin, you know I think other then our big breaks to get this far you are the best thing to happen to us. Now my clothes are a little small for you, you are a go what 3-4 inches taller with wider shoulders"

_** Last I checked I was 6'2.... why?**_

__ Haruka laughs, shaking her head at the woman who looks like a deer in headlights.

"We have to get you a tuxedo...."

_**Why?**_

__ "Well unless you want to wear a dress to the benefit...." Erin stands there for a moment staring at the group.

_** Benefit? The one that guy was talking about?**_

__ "Yes, and the guys name is Maxx he is our manager, you really think now that Sets has her claws in you she is going to let you get away...."

_** I am not the big benefit, fancy party type... **__Never was when Dad and mom dragged me to them anyway_

"Erin give up it is 3 to one you are going to lose, why you think you are not good enough anyway? So you are not rich and famous you are probably the only person at the benefit with a heart of gold. " Haruka pats Erin on the chest then looks over at Setsuna. "Take your bull headed lover we will get dressed then figure something out ok?" Setsuna nods, dragging Erin along the woman stumbling a few steps from the sideways momentum.

Haruka is sitting on the foot of their bed looking at her self in the mirror.

"Hey Michiru you may not know this but I am going to ask anyway. You know how Erin said her dad was a boxer?"

"Yes koi what about it?"

"The only boxer I can think off that suddenly died is Rick Raghnall. He was in perfect health at the weight in, but when he was heading to the ring it was like he had a hang over."

"I think I remember that my parents went to the funeral, wasn't he undefeated in all classes of boxing even though he was a lightweight boxer?"

"Yeah, We do not know Erin's last name, if that guy is her father then it would make her mother."

"Cathy Raghnall, the graffiti artist yeah, she was gunned down wasn't she."

"Those two made more a year then all of us together."

"What you thinking Erin is their lost kid, so she has some hidden fortune some where?"

"I don't know I may be looking to much in to it, Erin seems to be some hero from a story I guess I want her to be their kid, she is the right age, Cathy was know from doing tattoos on the side."

"Haruka if it bothers you that much just ask Erin or take her to get a DNA test or something. I doubt she is pretending to be homeless...." Haruka sighs laying back on the bed hands behind her head.

"Yeah I am over thinking it I guess, I always wonder why kind of cool kick ass kid they must have had."

"You never know Haruka you may not be far off, we only known Erin for what 72 hrs? We are not going to know everything...." Michiru walks out as she ties her hair up. "So how do I look Ruka?"

"Hmm" Haruka glances over at Michiru, she blinks for a moment then attempts to stand, her feet but runs out of bed and ends up kissing the floor.

"That good huh?" Haruka snorts pushing herself off the floor.

"I can't help you about give me a heart attack every time I see you." Michiru smiles kissing Haruka softly.

Erin is idly sketching on a piece of scrap piece of paper in Setsuna cluttered room.

"Erin?" Erin leans over looking at Setsuna. "Can you do me a favor?" Erin nods setting down her half finished drawing of the trio as angels pulling her up out of a black puddle by chains her body on a cross, covered in blood. "Thanks, I can't get the zipper on this..." Erin rises an eyebrow then shrugs, as she gently places an arm around to Setsuna waist as she easily zips up the dress. "Thanks..." Setsuna sits down at her vanity Erin going back to her drawing.

"Erin, I have been meaning to ask you, what is your last name?" Erin looks up at the woman.

_**I don't know, I remember finding my parents dead, but not their names I couldn't go to the funeral.**_

__ "Why?"

_** Security said they only wanted family over there, no one ever saw me in public with my parents. Probably though I was a fan or people with cameras that follow them everywhere...**_

_"_Your parents were followed by cameras?" Erin nods yes, finishing the sketching going back to do the shadows. "You know why?" Erin shrugs.

_** No, I just know they keep me hidden from them and they always where asking questions about next match or next piece of work. Figured it was just some fans **_

__Setsuna pauses for a moment, then she then stands up digging through a box of old photos. She pulls one out of her parents with Cathy and Rick Raghnall. She walks over to Erin and holds the photo out, Erin raising eyebrow.

__"Does anyone look fimltar?" Erin looks briefly

_** Why do you have a picture of my mom and dad? Are those your parents? I know Mom and Dad had a few friends....**_

__ "Erin are you sure it is them?"

_** Yeah mom had a burn mark on her left wrist from an over heated spray paint can when she as 17, then a long scar on her neck from a gang member trying to run her off when she was 24. Dad had a lazy right eye cause in one of his early fights the guy broke the bone and knocked it out of the socket, he was 21 I think.**_ Erin snorts**_ The old bastard couldn't resist Vanilla ice cream either. It sucks my parents died before they reached 30 why?_**

__ Setsuna looks at Erin for a moment, then the photo,

"Erin could you do me a favor?" Erin nods yes. Setsuna writes a quick note, and then hands the note and picture to Erin. "Give that to Haruka for me." Erin nods walking out of the room down the hall towards Haruka and Michiru's bedroom. "No fan I know knew of Rick weakness for vanilla ice cream or how Cathy got that scar and the age they got them, she could have picked it up living on the streets though." Setsuna shakes her head and goes back to finish getting ready.

Erin knocks on Haruka and Michiru's door Michiru opens the door and raises an eyebrow.

"Hello, Erin what is going on?" Erin holds out the piece of paper and picture to the smaller woman. Michiru looks at Erin for a moment before opening the note reading it briefly, looks at the picture then to Erin. "Haruka could you come here a moment." Haruka sighs walking over to the door.

"Yes angel?" Michiru hands the picture and note to Haruka, who opens it with an odd look.

Haruka and Michiru

Asked Erin her last name, she does not know it, but knows extremely personal information about the Raghnalls Even the secret about the scar on Cathy's hand and Rick's love of vanilla ice cream.

Setsuna

Haruka looks at the picture then Erin, then the note.

"Ok...well.... hmm...." Erin looks confused for a moment then shrugs getting head to walk away. Michiru grabs her arm.

"Ah Erin can I have some of your hair?" Erin raises an eyebrow at the odd request. "It is the most noticeable feature you have from a distance want to make sure the tux will look good with it...." Erin shrugs again, kneeling so the smaller woman can reach; Michiru grabs tweezers pulling out a few hairs. "Thank you..." Erin nods with a scratch of her head and wonders back down the hall.

"Ok, that is weird........ Cathy was blonde Rick had red hair. Cathy did have very pale eyes though. At least I think so, She doesn't have their facial features."

"I don't know Haruka but we got some hair if you want to do a DNA test."

Erin returns to Setsuna just as the woman is getting ready to leave, Erin picks up her piece of paper and pencil looking up at Setsuna.

"I see you gave them the note..." Erin nods, going back finishing up the shadowing on the drawing, going back over it making fine adjustments to the grey scale. Setsuna grabs Erin's pants and pulls her out into the hall where they meet Haruka and Michiru at the stairs. Erin is content to finish the piece of art, to keep her amused.

"Well we got some hair for the tux Setsuna...." Setsuna gives Michiru a funny look then smiles when Haruka holds up the photo.

_** I still say you guys are better off without me, only clothes I got are from Haruka.**_

__ "Erin don't make me drug you, tie you up and drag you to the ball because I will..." Erin grins, Michiru looks over her shoulder at the clock.

"Well we have 45 minutes till the limo gets here."

"So do you want to drive to a local shop or call the limo and have them stop by?" Erin rolls her eyes squiggling her signature on the bottom edge of the sketch looking around for a place to put the pencil.

"Well the closest shop is what 10 minutes away."

_** Still say it is a waste of your time...**_ Erin shakes her head heading downstairs to put the pencil away dropping the sketch not aware of the missing piece of parchment. Setsuna raise an eyebrow picking up the sketch

"I say we just go, the limo guy can wait."

"Yeah I agree with Sets standing around will not help anything."

"Ok where is Erin..." Haruka and Michiru walk down the stairs looking for the woman Setsuna glances at the piece of paper and freezes. Michiru looks over her shoulder at the woman on the stairs. "Sets you ok?"

"Ah...yeah but you two have to look at this...." Setsuna slowly makes it down the stairs meeting the two at the bottom.

"Who drew this?"

"I don't know Erin dropped..."

_**What did I drop?**_

"This..." Setsuna holds up the grey scale image.

_**That? I am sorry I was going to trash it I was bored while you got dressed so I doodle a little.**_

__ "This is a doodle?" Haruka rolls her eyes pushing the 3 women toward the door.

_** Yes took me half an hour...**_ Erin starts walking on her own opening the door for the women, Haruka grabbing her wrist pulling her out of the house, before locking the door.

Erin shifts sitting in a far corner with Haruka.

"Hey Erin no worries you do this once then you know so you don't have to do it against. I thought about my upcoming race cause it takes about half and hour."

_**Yes but I draw you can't move.**_

__ "Yeah, maybe we could get a music stand or something so you are in one place." Erin shrugs Setsuna walking over taking Erin's hand.

"You are learning sign language pretty quickly Haruka,"

"Yeah well it is easy when she says the same things a lot..." Erin gives Haruka a de-stressed help me look as she is dragged away. Erin manages to stand still for the whole fitting by playing connect to dots on the popcorn ceiling. She had drawn things as simple as a snake to a 5-tier castle. Setsuna and Michiru pat Erin on the shoulder, with all said and done, Erin ends up in a black stripped Zoot suit, with a dark crimson vest, black stripped keeled pants, White shirt with a standing collar and a small crimson tie. Erin stand pulling at the collar Setsuna and Michiru constantly hitting her hands away.

"You didn't squirm a bit Haruka we almost had to tie her down." Haruka snorts and sticks her tongue out at the two women.

"Got to admit did not think a dark red would work for you, but sure as hell makes your eyes, hair hell face in general noticeable." Erin snorts, putting her arms across her chest.

_**I feel like I am wearing a cardboard suit....**_ Setsuna laughs leaning on the woman.

"It feels like cardboard to her...."

"Ah don't worry it will feel better after you move around enough, good thing you are tan or it may wash you out." Haruka puts an arm over Erin's shoulder. "Besides as long as Setsuna thinks it is hot that is all that matters..." Haruka jumps to the side missing Setsuna's pocketbook. Erin shakes her head the group climbing back into the car.

The group pulls up as they get out of the car the limo pulls up into the drive.

"Hey perfect timing..." Erin looks at the three, as they head to the limo Erin stays unmoved not sure what to do. The three women pause and look over at Erin. "Come on will you?"

"Ruka give her a break 24 hours ago she was on the street with barely anything now we are taking her to a big name benefit." Haruka sighs.

"Yeah hope Sets does wonder off and leave her alone." Setsuna glares at the woman.

"If I wonder off it will be **with** her no without her."

"Oh...Sets does have a sex drive..." Haruka laughs at Setsuna slaps her. "Come on Erin, be yourself if others don't like it fuck them." Erin chews on her lip looking at the trio as they get in the car then sighs heavily joining them in the limo. Haruka pats Erin on the shoulder. "There you go, now I am serious Erin be yourself if you want to deck someone do it..."

"Haruka!!"

"Ah Michiru come on, You know some jackass, like we were is going to fuck with her. Unless he knows sign language if he knows sign language curse him out." Michiru smacks Haruka.

"Erin don't worry one of us will be around you ok?" Erin nods and looks at her hands, looking up to see Michiru 's hand on top of hers. "Erin trust us ok? I know you got to feel like you are in a vortex or something. We are not going anywhere to dump you off anything like that."

"Yeah Erin you are my big brother now I can use you to harass Michiru and make Setsuna do stupid things cause she can't stop looking at you..."

"HARUKA!!" Erin grins as Setsuna smacks Haruka with her purse trying to hide her bright red face."

"Haruka give Setsuna a break Erin is hot..."

"What!?!" Michiru and Setsuna giggle at the blonde.

"Oh easy Ruka you know I only love you besides Erin is more like a big protective brother like figure then a lover...." Haruka pouts arms across her chest the other two women laughing as the limo pulls around and heads to the event Erin just watching with mild amusement and confusion.


	6. Social Lottery

The limo slows pulling to a stop, Erin hisses when the door is opened

the camera's blinding her. Haruka puts a hand on Erin's back pushing her out, but does not move it, till Setsuna takes Erin's arm

"Deep breath Erin ok?" Erin sighs after glancing at the group following their lead.

"Tenou...." Haruka raises an eyebrow at the jumping reporter, Haruka looks over at Michiru.

"What would you like to do?"

"As long he is not rude..." Erin gives Setsuna a befuddled look as the group walks over to the man.

"Well this is a first."

"Yes, we had a rebirthing you may say."

"How so?" Haruka smiles patting Michiru's arm.

"After our attack we did not like what we saw in the mirror."

"Must have been a interesting attack." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looks at each other.

"Well it was more the rescue but yes"

"I am sorry Meioh, I have never seen bring a date with you before..." Setsuna rolls her eyes Haruka chuckles. "Who is this man..."

"Oh..." Setsuna pushes Erin softly up between her and Michiru.

_** What? They could get by....**_

__"Erin you did not do anything wrong." Setsuna looks back to the report. "This is Erin, he is my lover."The report raises an eyebrow, looking over at the woman who is acting more like an uncomfortable five year old picking at her clothes.

"So is he the infamous Grim? Does he want a reward? A date...."

_** Setsuna what is wrong with this man, I saved you because you needed help, what is a reward anyway? **_ Setsuna giggles, Haruka,Michiru and the reporter look at her.

"She saved us because we needed help, and.....actually does not know what a reward is..." Haruka stares at Erin.

"Really?" Erin nods

"Well you have been on the streets since you were 8...."

"So Mr. Erin states her saved you simply rescued you because you needed it?"

"Yes it was hard for us to believe. After finding him in the slums and traveling with him in the area. Everyone we met knew him and had been helped by her at least once." The report raises an eyebrow.

"You were in the slums?"

"Yes,when we say we have changed, it needed to be noticeable."

"Yes, we are also going to start a program to help people in the slums that was her idea. But I will not tell you more it would spoil the surprise." Michiru smiles, Haruka kissing the top of her head.

"Well it sounds as this Erin has done you good, why does she not speak?"

"His voice cords were cut when she was 17 in a knife fight." The report raises an eyebrow looking at the woman, whom is idly looking around.

"Ah well he certainly sounds like a strong willed man." The reporter writes down on a note pad The reporter raises an eyebrow, Hundred of camera's flashing when. Setsuna tilts Erin's head down and kisses her softly.

"Well it seems Erin won the social lottery."

"Indeed he does, now one more remark for you. The three of us are going to stay home and only do events in the area. The program to help people in the slums is one of the main reasons, the other being we need make amends to our fans whom we have needlessly abused..." Erin stumbles as Setsuna pulls her along Haruka patting her on the back.

_** Ah....who was that man? why was he asking you guys questions.....I am so confused what is going on...."**_The trio laugh at Erin as they all sit down.

"It is ok Erin, think of this as a large party were people come up with ideas to help others." Erin just looks at Haruka, then over at Setsuna. Michiru smiles ruffling Erin's hair, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Erin it is ok, We are around we will help you and explain things need be ok?" Erin stares for a moment then slowly nodding. The leader of a US boy band pulls our a chair and sits next to Setsuna.

"Hey, what is a hot number like you doing here and not on the dance floor?"

_** I can't dance, never learned....."**_ Setsuna smiles, ignoring the man.

"Well why don't we teach you?"

_**We?**_

__ "Yeah you dance with Setsuna, we will show you the steps....."The group gets up to head to the floor one of the men grabs Setsuna's arm.

"Whoa baby come on now at least give me a chance."

"Let go of me, I don't play with children." Setsuna pulls away from the man, the man grabs Setsuna again but pulls her against himself and kisses the surprised woman. Erin remain silent as she walks over pulling Setsuna with ease from the man, Michiru holding back a very pissed Haruka.

"Sweetie there is more where that came from....."

_** More where it came from? Do they have a return policy....**_ Setsuna smiles chuckling, as Haruka and Michiru join the pair,

"What the hell is so funny? What is with this freak.." The man points to Erin. "Doing all those movements with his hands.

"You dip shit his voice cords are cut, and that woman you had your paws all over is his lover." The man scoffs and puts his arm across his chest.

"Well looks like he isn't enough for her."

"You son of a...." Haruka looks at Erin. "Your dad was a boxer right Erin?"Erin nods yes "You know Sets wouldn't be mad if you defended her honor right Sets?"

"No of course not, I think is is very cute actually.."

_** So you will not get pissed of I deck this guy?**_

__"No of course not we won't" Michiru smiles at Erin , the woman looks over at the trio, she then turns to the man as she sets her feet.

"Aw you going to hit me? Sorry but that isn't going to happen.." The man takes a stance as well, Erin sniffs and with lighting quick speed nails the man in the nose sending him a good 20 feet into a wall as well as breaking his nose.

"Man, you definitely got some of your father's genes...." Haruka puts her around over Michiru's shoulder. "Now where were we..."

"Dancing." Haruka smiles kissing Michiru's nose.

"Ah that's right..." The group gets on the dance floor

"Ok, lets start with something easy Waltz box step..." The group laughs at Erin's odd face. "It is ok Erin just relax, Sets doesn't bite....I think" Setsuna glares at Haruka. "Ok take a step forward with your left, the your right foot side step to the right, bring your left foot to your right. The do it backwards." Haruka smoothly goes through the motions, Erin pauses for a moment before attempting the steps _Ah....forward......right.......bring left....back....left...bring other foot..._ Though it is much slower then Haruka Erin does it just as smoothly. "There you go, ok it is a timed step every time you move count to free before moving again, ok?" Erin chews on her like Michiru and Setsuna smiling at the horribly uncomfortable woman. Does the step perfectly with Haruka even getting the timing right. "Good....Erin what's up.." Erin looks up her face in an odd look.

_** Ah this is like my dad's foot work same steps not timing, step in to the opponent blocking set to the right under cut, bring other foot over right hook. Step back avoiding punch left abs shot bring foot back block...**_

Haruka raises an eyebrows.

"Your dad's foot work was a waltz box step?"

_** He found planned small movements like that very effective, if if the opponent knows the a simple change in timing can still injury them.**_

__"Ok but if you do it to the timing you leave yourself open..."

_** Yeah well Dad's had to in under 15 seconds.**_ Haruka tries to think of trying to dance step in under 15 seconds with punching.

"He must been fast, can see were it would do damage. Show me another one of your dad's footwork without the punches and slow..." Haruka and Michiru watch the woman looking up at the ceiling for a moment to think. Erin takes a step forward with her left foot then brings over the her right, then turns to the right turning her body 45 degrees. Then takes the left foot first then the right. Steps back with her left, then follows with her right. Erin takes her step to the left with her left foot turning her body left 45 degrees again then finally brings her right foot to her left. Erin shows Haruka her dad's footwork. She easily does the waltz, foxtrot and salsa steps.

"Erin, all those were the waltz,foxtrot and salsa steps it was seamless. You do know how to dance you just learned it differently." Erin scratches the back of her head and looks at her feet, the group chuckles at the blushing woman.

"Well Ruka looks like we don't have to teach her after all." Haruka laughs, the group spending a few hours on the dance floor time goes by fast the group feeling as if no time has past.

"Damn, Michi it is 11pm....."

"When are they doing the award ?"

"11...." The group looks at each other and return to their seats quickly, a man walks up to the stage tapping the microphone.

"Excuse me it is time for our guest to begin their choices of charities..." Haruka leans back in the chair.

"Great got to listen to long winded speeches...." Michiru smacks Haruka in the stomach,

"Take a nap then" Haruka pouts. "We can't do that here the chairs is too uncomfortable" Setsuna and Michiru laugh at Haruka's surprised face. Setsuna looks at Erin quietly,pausing for a moment, Erin raises an eyebrow looking at the woman. Setsuna turns to face Erin with a soft smile.

"I always thought it would be a man that stole my heart, " Setsuna places a hand on the side of Erin's face smiling softly up at the woman. Erin tilts her head slightly confused, not sure how to react. "Erin ....." Setsuna bites her lower lip whispering into Erin's Erin.. "I want you......" Erin raises an eyebrow.

_** Want me?**_

__Setsuna laughs quietly then brings Erin's lips to hers. Erin returns the kiss, parting her lips for Setsuna's demanding tongue. Setsuna slides into Erin's lap and presses her body against the Erin. Setsuna moans softly as Erin's tongue curls around hers and Erin's arms find there way around Setsuna's waist Setsuna straddling Erin.

Haruka sighs in boredom, running her finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"Ruka, something on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Haruka looks over at Michiru. "Nothing really kind of curious about the whole Erin's last name thing,but I am sure Maxx will do it if we ask him." Michiru and Haruka look over at the pair, Haruka grins. "Didn't think Sets was the type...." Michiru glances at the pair, choosing to ignore them.

"Yes I am sure he will, you partly scared to do it? Because you don't want it to come back no match then it would pop your little bubble?" Haruka snorts making at face at the woman.

"Yeah I guess, just wishing that woman have something good happen to her."

"Well she lives with us now, that certainly is much better then her living on the streets."

"Yeah, I am just tired I guess, been a weird last couple of days."

Johnson is sleeping lightly in his car, jumping when his phone rings, the man blinks a few times before he grabs the phone.

"Hello?"

"Johnson, find anything?"

"Ah I think they left for a event but I don't know how much longer they are going to be."

"How long ago did they leave..." Johnson looks at his watch.

"Ah half an hour ago..." _ well really 5 hours but Tony would kill me if he knew I feel asleep in the car_

"Hmm I think I am going to send the whole crew there, even if we don't get the other houses, we will at least get this one. Keep me updated Johnson we will be there as soon as we can." Tony hangs up the phone Johnson just looks back at the house.

"I still have a bad feeling about this..."

Erin breaks the kiss and begins to lightly kiss down Setsuna's neck causing the woman to purr and tilts her head so Erin can get better access. Setsuna moans in Erin's ear as Erin slides a hand along her bare thigh. Erin quirks an eyebrow for a moment, looking over at the woman who just smirks at her.

"Yes I know, I did not wear any on purpose...." Erin just smirks, returning to her assault on Setsuna's neck her hand kneeing Setsuna's inner thigh, an arm around Setsuna's waist keeping her pressed against her. Setsuna's breath catches when Erin slowly with a feather light touch strokes Setsuna's clit and opening with her fingertips. Setsuna buries her hands into Erin's hair leaning forward biting Erin's ear.

"Surprised it took this long for Sets to jump Erin?" Michiru just smiles at the blonde.

"Is there any time sex is not on your mind?"

"Yes....."

"Oh really when?"

"When I am driving or when I am making love to you..." Michiru giggles and kisses Haruka softly.

"So pretty much all the time..." Haruka snorts and pinches Michiru's side.

"Now Michiru are you complaining?"

"No it was just a question, besides no one said I didn't think about it either." Haruka raises an eyebrow at the petite woman.

"Oh really when do you think about it?"

"Me? Why would you want to know that...." Haruka raises an eyebrow and looks at Michiru.

"Come on now angel I know you are not some horny teenager."

"Well.....when I play my violin, when I shower, diving in a car with you usually are the places." Haruka stares slack jawed at Michiru.

"Michi that is about all the time..."

"What? I can't have a healthy sex drive?"

"No you are always telling me not here..."

"Yes, so? All it means is I want to but the place is bad not the idea" Haruka just makes face half pouting at the woman.

Setsuna pulls Erin over into a passionate kiss pressing her body hard into the woman. Setsuna grins feeling the slight shiver from the woman, Erin slides her left hand under Setsuna's dress up her stomach to her breast. Setsuna gasps which is muffled by their kiss, as Erin starts to tease her nipple. _ What is wrong with me we are in public..._

Setsuna's hand find their way into Erin's hair and the other on her left shoulder. Erin slides her right up along Setsuna's right thigh,fingertips gently stroking her clit and labia. Setsuna arches her back slightly, bitting on Erin's lower lip as she digs into Erin's shoulder. Erin looks up at the woman. Setsuna licks her bottom lip as she looks down Erin. "Now don't just tease me and walk off....." Erin smiles, sliding two finger into Setsuna bites her knuckle hard to keep from moan, quickly kissing Erin again. _I arg now I know how Haruka feels, I should stop but ...._

"Haruka why are you pouting? I thought you would be happier."

"Why would I be happier?"

"Because..." Michiru leans over kissing behind he woman's ear. " When you are thinking you want to jump me and fuck me....." Michiru slides her hand down along Haruka's thigh, the blonde bitting her knuckle. "I am wishing you would.." Haruka swallows hard looking up at the stage.

"I hope this gets over soon......" Michiru smiles as she continues to tease the blonde.

"No worries we are staying local so we will have plenty of time at home...." Haruka mentally curses as she glances over at Michiru. _ damn it hurry up you fucking bastard before I rip off Michiru's clothes_. Michiru grin as, sliding a hand under Haruka's tuxedo and shirt along her back.. Haruka bites her lower lip glaring at the other woman. _ I wonder if I can make her orgasm while she is siting her, Erin and Setsuna are staying quiet..._

Setsuna clings to Erin as the woman thrusts in and out of her, turning and twisting her fingers to hit every part of Setsuna's warmth, Setsuna's breath catches as Erin brushes her g-spot. Erin continues to thrust against the area . Erin kneading her breast rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger. Setsuna bites down hard on Erin's shoulder, as she feels herself nearing the edge, Erin uses her thumb to flick and tease her sensitive clit. Setsuna screams cling to Erin's back as she orgasm screaming against Erin's shoulder, which luckily muffles the sound. Erin pulls out of the woman, licking her fingers clean. Setsuna pants Erin softly holds Setsuna in her arms, Setsuna against her chest.

"If that is your version of a quickie..." Setsuna swallows. "If you actually make love to me I may need to take a week off...." Erin snorts and kisses the top of Setsuna's head.

_** I feel as if this is a fantasy and if I close my eyes you will disappear...**_ Setsuna smiles at Erin sliding her dress back on all the way.

"If it is I don't want you to ever wake up," Setsuna kisses her softly.

Haruka glares at Michiru and her probing hands.

" Thank now we are near the end of this evening so first the US's boy band Shock will present then finally our own Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou and Setsuna Meioh will present their charity choice." Michiru pulls her hand away from the blonde. ___thank god I am already tittering on the edge. _Michiru glances over at Setsuna who is panting slightly. Erin frowns at the woman on her chest, slumbering lightly.. _ She will be angry it I let her sleep through it_ Erin swallows and shakes Setsuna the woman groaning opening an eye to look at her.

_**You guys are up..**_

Johnson's phone rings again the man picking up.

"Yes Sir?"

"We are all ready to go is it still clear?""

"Yes sir have not seen anyone in around an hour. Sir not that I don't believe you are right I just have a bad feeling about this."

"We all are edgy about Erin being there ok? We had enough trouble with her, killing her adoptive parents she got away some how. Luckily she ended up on the streets."

"Yes I know Boss but she has Rick's boxing talents and Cathy's eye for detail. They worked with her for 3 years before we found them."

"I am aware of that, there is no way she could have destroyed over 950 members with anything less."

"I know boss..."

"Look if you are that worried about we will clean out the house, hid the vans then kidnap her friends ok? So we can kill her."

"Ok Boss, but I still.."

"Yeah I know..." the man hangs up.

Michiru taps Setsuna softly on the shoulder.

"Your hair sweetie...." Setsuna grumbles and fixes her hair, Haruka grins.

"Damn did not take you long Setsuna...." Setsuna rolls her eyes at Haruka.

"What? I think she is hot, I like sex deal with it."

"Haruka leave Setsuna alone, or I will not finish what I started..." Haruka grumbles putting her arms across her chest.

"Thank you Shock now the last three contributors of the evening, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou and Setsuna Meioh please explain your choice for your charity." Haruka sighs, Michiru putting an arm around her waist, Setsuna standing, Erin just staring not sure what to do.

"Hey Erin come on get Setsuna's arm, faster we get this over the faster you two can have round two..." Erin snorts taking Setsuna's arm the group heading up to the stage." Haruka takes the microphone and winks at the female presenter, Michiru elbowing her. "Yes, well as far as our charity is concerned we have decided to do our own this year. We are going to rebuild the slums, first an soup kitchen and halfway house, then repair of homes and business. The catch being, we will not hire any workers, all four of us..." Haruka steps to the side showing Setsuna, Michiru and Erin. "Will do the construction personally with anyone who volunteers to help." There is a large murmur in the crowd, Haruka handing Erin the microphone Erin giving her you are an idiot look. Setsuna sighs taking it from Erin.

"Haruka you idiot Erin can't speak, how much wine did you have?" Haruka grumbles putting her arms across her chest. "So any questions?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why? We have to have a reason to be nice?"

"Yes you three do...." Erin grinds her teeth glaring at the man.

"Well perhaps if you open your eyes you will see it is obvious we have made a dramatic change."

"Your ratings down?" Haruka rolls her eyes.

_** One more and I am going to beat you so bad you will fit in a SPAM can....**_ Haruka laughs, both Michiru and Setsuna glaring at Haruka,

"Ah come on it is funny....."

"What is funny your careers?" Erin snorts and jumps off the stage.

"No him...."

"Haruka stop Erin"

"Why?"

"Because it is proper, Erin is not proper she has lived on the street for 20 years..." Erin grabs the man by the ankle flipping him upside down carrying the man on her back towards the stage.

"What the hell Erin...."

_** What? He thinks he is so much better, I am going to put this bloated slug in the SPAM can where he belongs... **_Erin climbs onto the stage stand next to Setsuna.

"Ah for all those who are confused Erin can not speak due to the damage of he vocal cords in a knife fight at 17. He believes all should be treated equal so..."

"Hey his face is turning red..." Haruka laughs

"Erin whatever it is don't do it"

"Ah come on beat him till he can fit in a can of SPAM." Setsuna just shakes her head and hands the microphone to Michiru,

"Excuse us while Setsuna tries to talk some sense into the boys, Erin is the reason for our choice as you can see by his behavior he is not very favorably of intolerance and ones being egotistical. This way of acting is what made us to decide to do this project. One choice or another is all that separates us from the poor homeless in the slums life has already thoroughly beaten these people, we have no room to belittle them." Michiru continues answering questions as Setsuna and Haruka discuss what to do the the man, Erin has dangling in the air by his ankle.

"Come on let Erin kick his ass."

"Haruka come on, Erin is not your personal bulldog for 1 and 2 he is a ass...actually lets dump him in the slums...." Haruka grins Erin just raises an eyebrow.

"Oh you have a wicked side Setsuna."

_** Won't someone notice he is missing?**_

__"Not likely events like this people have known to disappear for days."

"Look look I am sorry ok won't do it again." Setsuna and Haruka look at another.

"If you do...." Haruka points to Erin. "I am going to lock you in a concrete room with Erin." The man shakes his head quickly, Erin lets him go and he runs out the door, Erin picking up his wallet from the stage.

"Ok lets get out of here...." The group walks back over to Michiru.

"Alright so if you want to volunteer or donate just..."

"Find him..." Haruka points to Erin who looks at her funny then points to herself. "Yeah you, you were the one that came up with it."

_** Haruka you idiot I can't talk....**_

__"Hmm yeah well make sure Setsuna is around Erin there or else he can't answer you." Haruka tosses the microphone back to the man the group leavening taking a confused Erin with them.

_** I am still trying to figure out the Maxx thing, my head may explode....**_ The group laughs as they get into the limo.

Tony pulls up with his trucks and 40 other men, he looks over across the street to Jackson who flashes the car's head lights.

"Ok we are clear grab as much as you can it has to be an hour or less anymore if we are more likely to be caught. The men nod, one kicks in the door the group flooding the house grabbing anything of value, filling the trucks.

"I think we need to sit down tonight and explain some of this to Erin."

"Yeah poor Erin looks so lost." Erin glares at Haruka.

"Yes, then maybe she can help us with this slum project." The group pulls off the main road towards their home, Erin raises an eyebrow as she sees the same dark blue car in the same place with the same man that was there 7 hours earlier.

_** I think something is wrong....**_

__"What makes you think that?" Erin points to the car on the top of the hill.

_** Car has been there for over 7 hours, if it was a cop it would be gone because it is dark, a stranded person would have blinkers on and the nose of the car is pointing to the house like they put it there for a reason..." **_Erin pauses rubbing the back of her neck. _** Sorry I guess I am still paranoid...**_ The group shakes their head no.

"Erin if you think something is wrong we will trust you,.." Haruka press a button lowering the screen between them and the limo driver "Hey could you do us a favor and back up, take us up the back drive?" The man smiles puts the car in reverse.

"Of course sir..." They limo backs up before turning onto a back drive to Haruka's garage full of cars. Everyone climbs out Erin stopping giving the driver something who smiles and heads off.

"Erin what did you just give him?"

_** Huh? the jack ass...I took his wallet...**_ Erin holds up the wallet _** I gave the driver 50 bucks...**_ Haruka laughs and shakes her head.

"Ok, so what should we do now?"

_** Call the cops but tell them no sirens because they are unaware we are around.**_ Setsuna and Michiru nod and agreement, Haruka pulls out her phone and dials.

"Tokyo Police station..."

"Hey is this Officer Davidson?"

"Yes it is how may I help you?"

"Ah this is Haruka Tenou, remember in the morning we were going to set up a sting operation."

"Yes, you not want to do it?"

"No, they guys are at our house right now all 50 of them,."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes they do not know we are home, Erin noticed the look out. I don't know how long they have been here or how long before they leave but I called you, Erin suggests no sirens so they have no clue what is going on."

"Ok, of course no problem, you have somewhere you can barricade yourself in?"

"Yes we can in my garage, we all have our phones if you need us to do anything please call us."

"Of course,we will be there as soon as we can." The man hangs up Haruka look over at the 3 women.

"So now what Haruka?"

"Davidson says we should barricade ourself in somewhere..." Haruka walks over to a key pad entering a code. "I can cut the garage off from the rest of the house." Haruka opens the door Setsuna and Michiru enter. Haruka 3rd and finally Erin who closes the door, hearing it lock. The group walk into the garage it is about the size of a football stadium, Haruka goes over to a laptop enters some codes then a set of bars fall down in font of the door.

"Now what?"

"We wait..." Erin takes the computer Haruka was just using and sits it in her lap, she hits a few keys a bunch of dots showing up. _ Oh...a video game...hmmm....blue dots must be bad...the blinking one must be me...._

Alice picks up the phone,

"Down town dinner....."

"Alice? This is Andrew"

"Andrew? What's wrong you sound worried?"

"Tony and his gang are at the Tenou,Kaiou and Meioh place , Erin had them call me to come help, thought maybe you would round up some extra help."

"You think you are going to need that much help?"

"I...I don't know I just thought you would want to know."

"Oh I see help Erin like she did us..."

"Yeah, well I know there are a lot of people that have beef with Tony and his men over Rick and Cathy..."

"I understand I will see who I can find..." Andrew nods hanging the phone up, before turning back to his officers.

"Ok guys, it is time to finish taking out the rest of the trash."


	7. Kids And Their Games

Haruka smiles softly as she wraps her arms around Michiru kisses the top of her head.

"You ok Michi?" The smaller woman nods,

"Yes, of course I am with you...." Haruka chuckles and kisses Michiru's forehead. Erin tilts her head as she watches the little blue lights move on the screen. _Hmm I guess I have to catch the blue dots...._ Erin idly clicks on a room with a few blue dots, selecting the close door option,

A solid steel door slides down trapping 8 men within Michiru's painting display room. The men slam their fist on the door.

"Ah god damn it, what the fuck...." The men look around at each other; one pulls his phone out to get a signal. "What the hell, they alarm system is suppose to be off...." The group continues to bang on the door trying to get another's attention.

_Sweet 8 in one room...._

"Hey Erin..." Erin looks away from the computer over at the blonde. "Why you hiding over there for?"

**I am not hiding you can see me idiot...**

"I know, I mean... arg I am surprised you are not curled up in a corner making out with Setsuna..."

**Why do you care about whether I have my hands all over Setsuna? You got a secret crush or something?"** Haruka scoffs and rolls her eyes

"No, Just don't want your dumb ass to think we really don't want you around." Erin continues to amuse herself playing the "game" having trapped 38 of the 50 "dots" in the rooms up stairs, Haruka looks up as her cell hone rings.

"Hello..."

"Mr. Tenou this is Davidson..."

"Hey, are you doing ok?"

"Oh yes we are doing fine, brought some friends as well just in case, but I need you to unlock the front door."

"Unlock the front door?" I didn't lock it...." Haruka walks over to Erin and takes the laptop from the other woman.

** Hey come on I almost finished the level....**

"Erin..." Haruka pauses looking at the screen, noting the 38 men trapped in the adjacent rooms the doors flashing secure on the screen. "What did you do?" Erin rolls her eyes and lies back against the wall.

** I was bored so I thought I would play that game of yours, you didn't need to snatch it. You could have just asked.**

"A game..."

** Yeah a game, I am mute, I can't stumble over my words your eyes may need to be check.**

" Erin this is not a game it was the controls to the security system..." Haruka removes the solid steel door from the front door, Hearing the police screaming as they come into the room.

" Haruka there are only 12 men down here I thought there were more?"

"There are, Erin trapped them upstairs in the rooms, she thought she was playing a game...." Erin snorts and pouts, the three women laughing at her.

"Erin it is a good thing, but what did you think the point of this game was...." Haruka waits till Officer Davidson and his men are up stairs as she opens the doorway to the garage, walking out to greet the men.

**I figured the point was to get as many as the dots in the rooms before the other dots barge in....**__Michiru and Setsuna giggle and hug the confused woman.

Haruka smiles raising her hand to the officer, as she walks over the police lowering their weapons as she approaches.

"Hey thought I should come to you first, on what to do, Erin trapped the guys in the rooms, with a steel door like what was in your way. You want to do it room by room or just let them all loose?"

"One by one if you could and how did Erin do this?"

"She thought it was a video game were you are suppose to trap the dots...." Officer Davidson looks at Haruka slightly stunned for a moment then laughs.

"That sounds about right, goes something amazing without meaning to, she is this weird mixture of a child and genius sometimes...." Davidson pats Haruka on the back the pair heading to the computer terminal to start collecting the other men.

A man with a sharp jaw line, a 5 o'clock shadow of red stubble lowers the tinted window of a car watching the police take Tony's men into the caddy wagon.

"Why can't we just go now?" A man in a plain tuxedo, military style hair, buzz cut black hair looks over at the green eyed, fiery haired man.

"I know you are eager, but you two...." the man in the tuxedo motions to a smaller woman sitting across from them looking out a window. Assorted tattoos on her pale skin her very pale blue eyes watching the people as well. "Have had to stand by and watch all these horrible things happen to your daughter, but waiting another hour or so will not kill you." The green-eyed man chews on his bottom lip looking over at the delicate blonde woman.

"What do you think dear?"

"Part of me wants to jump out of the car and hug Erin but she is going to be shocked to say the least let alone her roommates..."

"Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou and Setsuna Meioh...." The pair raises their eyebrow at the man in the tuxedo.

"She is living with those 3 you are kidding right?"

"No, why does it matter?" The man smiles and chuckles the petite woman looking at him with a grin,

"They were child hood playmates before all this started, Erin would hid in a corner Setsuna would drag her out of it to play, Haruka would pounce on Erin to wrestle then Michiru would break the two up wanting neither to get hurt."

"I was aware you knew Mr.& Mrs. Meioh, but you also where friends with Haruka's father and Michiru's mother?"

"Yes I made friends with Hogo at an open field drag race, he was still with Kuki. She was in the last few months of her lung cancer back then. It was kind of the same deal with Suiren; well both of us met her and her husband Ike. I think we ran into them at a...." the man scratches his jaw for a moment. "At a young and up coming musicians thing, we went to with Hogo, right honey?" The petite woman does not even look away from the window as she answers.

"Yes, that is how Haruka first met Michiru I believe, such a pity Ike lost his life to save a woman and he ended up beaten to death by a gang." The man nods going back to watching the last few men file out to the caddy wagons.

Haruka dusts her hands off playfully, Michiru giggling at the blonde.

** Her ego that big, that moving it is such a task?** Setsuna laughs Haruka glares only understanding half of the signs.

"What about moving my ego?" Setsuna playfully slaps Haruka on the arm.

"Ah come on Haruka relax...." Officer Davidson walks up with Tony in hand cuffs.

"We got Johnson at the top of the hill, he turned himself in actually. He is going to give us evidence on the others in exchange for a lighter sentence."

"God damn it Erin you were suppose to have died with those two pieces of shit you call parents." Erin's upper lip curls in a snarl "Well at least something smacked enough to make you forget your childhood other then their faces. Kept your sorry ass from following us around. Bull dogging us like the whore of a mother of yours. Or thick skulled ox you had for a dad."

"I am not thick skulled and my wife is certainly not a whore...." Erin turns white all color draining from her body as she stumbles backwards as the group walks toward them.

"WHAT THE FUCK you two are dead I saw you two at the funeral."

"Yes a coffin is very comfortable actually...."

"Honey stop teasing them..." Haruka Michiru and Setsuna look around the room staring at the pair before looking at Erin who well is no longer there then each other. A man clears his throat behind the pair.

"Allow me help everyone understand what is going on." The man walks down a few steps walking between the large man and petite woman. "This is Rick Raghnall..." the man holds a hand to his right, a 6'8, thick man of all muscle, piercing green eyes and wild fiery red/orange hair in ponytail

"And then this is Cathy Raghnall...." The man holds a hand out to the smaller woman standing at a much shorter 5'8, she has a athletic slim form, her hair a platinum blonde and her eyes, as pale and haunting blue as Erin's. "Now obviously they are not dead, as the two continued to interfere with what did they call themselves...."

"Megumartea you jack ass..."

"Right, the favored, it became obvious that we needed to relocate the family, "

"You faked their deaths?"

"Yes basically"

"But what about Erin?"

"Well, she was suppose to come with us, but when we went back to the tattoo shop to get her she was gone. But after that we could not risk being seen to help her...."

"She is your daughter for Christ sakes you just stopped looking for her?"

"No, we had agent's tail her all the time, they interfered as little as possible, but there were times in harsh winters they left food for her to find. Trust me if we could have gotten our little warrior out of there any sooner we would."

"Yes well Erin chasing the gang out of town after joining them threw our original planned out the window."

"Ok...."

"So why now?"

" The Favored are all now in custody there is no need to keep the couple hidden."

"Why did you hide in the first place?" Rick and Cathy look at each other for a moment and answer before the man can stop them.

"We were the only ones that had an inside man to help with the operation. Yeah that ass...Erin's real dad..."

"Wait she is not your kid?"

"No, that is not important in exchange for taking Erin off his hands so him and Cathy's sister could go disappear. He gave us access to everything about the gang, from where all the hideout where to the finest detail of what members' birthday is what day. They were all written in a mixture of Gaelic and Russian..." Haruka puts her hands up and walks into the middle of the circle the group had created unknowingly.

"Hold up let me get this straight, 1 You two are not dead, 2 Erin is adopted 3 You went into police protection so they could read some notes, 4 left Erin in the streets because you could not find her."

"Yes basically but there are a lot of other factors." Cathy sighs and puts a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"We went into protection with the intention of using it to get rid of the gang and rebuild the slums. We tried hundreds of times to get Erin but the men in black here would literally drugged us so we could not. It was torturing no one else knew, your parents Setsuna are our best friends and we could not say anything, then there is Hogo and Suiren, our whole world was just basically..."

"A zipped up pocket..."

"Yes that's actually makes sense...." Rick gives Cathy an odd look

"What does that mean...." Haruka chuckles.

"You guys know my dad and Michiru's mom?"

"Yes we know all your parents, you guys are what lets see Sets is 26, Michiru and Haruka you two should be 24." The group gawks at the tiny woman. "So you probably do not remember this but all four of you..."Cathy frowns not seeing Erin. "Used to play together." Rick pulls out a pick of the group holding it out to the three women Michiru slowly taking it looking at it with Setsuna and Haruka over her shoulders.

"Wait so that weird kid I can't name from my memories as a child is Erin? She is the one I would wrestle with till Michiru sent her mom to break us up?" Haruka pouts Michiru giggles.

"Aw can't you forgive me? Certainly I have more then made up for it..." Michiru leans into Haruka sliding her fingertips along Haruka's thigh. Haruka coughs

"Yes well so now what? You going to take Erin and disappear? Because if you are, Rick you may be one hell of a fighter but I will run you over with my hummer..." The group laughs Haruka looking confused. "What?"

"No we are not taking Erin is 26 of god sakes, We wanted to tell you and your families, so we can all get our lives back together before we go public..."

"Wait..." Cathy and Rick look over at Setsuna. "Erin told me she could not go to the funeral people kept sending her away, she thought it was because you did not go out with her in public...." The two frown.

"God that was the worse part, we kept Erin from being seen with us in public just incase the plan backfired, she must think we hate her or aren't proud of her. The funeral, that one was suit's fault. He knew if me or Cathy got within 5 feet of an upset Erin we would ruin everything." the group remains silent for a few moments before Officer Davidson clears his throat.

"Well I need to book all these men, um I will tell the back up to start looking for Erin."

"Back up?" The 5 follow Davidson they about fall over as they open the doors. Every single citizen that lived in the slums area, from high dollar bankers to the homeless of all ages stood in front the house.

"Christ how many people did this woman help?" Rick laughs Haruka glaring at him. "Hey I can still kick your ass.... well try" Rick smiles patting Haruka on the back.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, you are just louder, and bigger. But most importantly you knuckle head..." Rick grabs Haruka giving her a nuggy "You admitted your feelings about Michiru." Haruka snorts some of the messed hair briefly floating upwards as she puts her arms her chest. Cathy smiles then places a hand on Setsuna's arm.

"You know in truth Setsuna you are the last person I saw Erin with. But then again I never thought Erin would trust anyone enough to love them," Cathy turns to the group of muttering people. "This will be explained later right now we have to find Erin, she is upset and you know what she does when she is upset."

"Something Stupid..." The group chants together before slipping different ways to look for the woman.

Maxx raises an eyebrow as he pulls into the groups' driveway hundreds of citizens of the slums walking past looking in trash can and bushes.

"What the hell...." Maxx manages to get to the front of the house; the man turns off his car and gets out of the vehicle

Haruka elbows Michiru the violinist looking over at the racer who just points to Maxx.

"Yes and so?" Haruka points over her shoulder at Rick and Cathy. "Oh..." Michiru's face turns to that of surprise and panic when the whole scene sinks into her brain. "Oh no, this is not good..."

"What's not?" Haruka and Michiru look at Rick, Cathy and Setsuna joining.

"Maxx is here he is going to freak out seeing you two..." Rick and Cathy look at each other for a moment then back to Michiru.

"So? Is he violent or something? Michiru we are not trying to hide anymore, if rumors start fine, it will be publicly address later anyway."

"So you are ok with people freaking out all the time?"

"I guess the answer is yes, we are more concerned about Erin right now." The trio looks at each other.

"Ok, works for me" Setsuna turns and smiles at Maxx as he walks up the stairs.

"Setsuna what the hell is going on here? Ever since you ran into this Erin..."Maxx pauses for a moment blinking a few times at Rick and Cathy. "Things have gotten...." Maxx continues to mutter slowly as he checks to see if he has a fever. "Weird...." Maxx smiles and swallows. "You said Erin was not contagious right? So you do see Rick and Cathy Raghnall on the steps..."

"Yup..." Maxx looks at Haruka then Michiru then Rick and Cathy back to the trio.

"Excuse me for a moment...." Maxx's eyes close as he falls back passing out.

"Huh you still are drop dead gorgeous honey...." Cathy smiles slightly as she smacks Rick in the shoulder.

"Thank you dear but can we go look for Erin now?"

"Erin...oh...yeah" Rick walks down the sitars heading in a random direction the 4 others following behind him.

"Now I can see how Erin can get side tracked so easily," the group giggles.

Erin lightly bangs her head against the side of the storage shed on the roof of the diner. _ What is going on...what is going on...? I am confused.... so confused.... ok ok deep breath, start with easy stuff. You live with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna right... _

_ That much I understand...but now mom and dad are.... ARG!! _

_ Stop stop one thing at a time.... god live with those three, no rent.... work with Setsuna.... that I understand, _

_ But Setsuna loving me? She can't love me she can have anyone, _

_ They are paying me and not charging me anything, no not right. ARG!! _

_ Everything I thought about life is now upside down and warped_

_ But they will not have it any other way, so most the stuff with them I understand..._

_ They are going to help rebuild the slums. Why why would they do that why? All because I saved them do they feel like they have to...I don't understand,_

_ If Setsuna really loves me truly, Haruka is like a little brother, they just want to be around me so that house stuff.... even if I think Setsuna is insane..._

Setsuna sighs as she walks along the back of the alley behind the diner, pausing at the dumpster hearing a light banging on the roof.

"Haruka..." Setsuna pulls on Haruka's sleeve and points to the roof. Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over her shoulder at Michiru.

"I think..." Michiru squints moving slightly seeing the outline of Erin on the roof. " She was on the roof of the diner." The group looks up at Erin's outline then each other

"She is stronger then all of us..."

"What about Rick..." Haruka blinks at Michiru then grins.

"Beautiful and a genius how did I end up with you again...." Michiru smiles as she blushes.

"Later, get Rick...." Haruka darts off to fetch the large man,

Rick puts his arms across his chest the 5 standing by the fire exit to the diner.

"Ok So you want me to sneak up the fire escape and tackle my daughter...."

"Basically yes"

"What if he misses?"

"Me and Michiru are going to be in the diner if she darts down the stairs."

"So you want me and Setsuna to stay here?"

"If you don't mind...." Cathy looks over at Rick who shrugs and starts up the fire escape, Michiru and Haruka heading inside.

"I have a feeling this is not going to be easy..."

"You aren't the only one...

Rick grumbles as he works his way up the fire escape

"God I am out of shape...." Rick gets to the top of the building looking over the edge; Erin sits on the ground lightly banging her head against the shed, lost in her thoughts. "Ok here we go..." Rick takes a deep breath, as he stands on the rooftop slowly moving as close as he can.

Cathy turns white when she hears Rick scream and come flying off the building landing in the near by dumper.

"Oh god, honey...." Rick groans as he stands in the dumpster Cathy coming over.

"She is a lot stronger then I remember..." Cathy makes a face at the man.

"Rick she was eight..." Setsuna looks up seeing Erin standing on the edge of the building looking down calmly.

"Anyone got a plan B?" Cathy puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Well you can go up and distract her while Rick and Haruka try again...It depends on how much she trust you..." Haruka and Michiru come jogging back outside.

"You ok Rick...?" Rick groans getting out of the dumpster.

"Yeah only hurt my pride.... and my head a little" Ricks grins, Cathy back hands Rick lightly in the stomach.

"Ok so we are going to try...." Setsuna sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I will talk to Erin you think you and Rick can get her?" Haruka and Rick look at each other.

"Yeah as long as you keep her distracted and her eyes on you...." Setsuna looks at the group and starts up the ladder.

"This is the last thing I thought I would be doing on a Saturday night...."

Erin looks over her shoulder as Setsuna climbs onto the roof from the fire escape; Erin tilts her head slightly as she watches the woman.

_** Setsuna what are you doing up here?**_

__"Erin come on you really need to ask? Why did you run off? I thought you would be happy to see your parents are alive...." Erin blinks looking at Setsuna, Haruka and Rick sneaking out the roof door, The pair curses as the door squeaks Erin turning to look at it but Setsuna turns her face back to her. "Erin I am serious...."

Rick and Haruka are crouched down behind the A/C unit.

"She is really good at that..." Haruka rolls her eyes.

"Rick I am going to come in from the right, by Setsuna ok?" Rick nods, Haruka working her way over.

_**Setsuna I am confused, I should be bundled up in a alley with my dirty boots, jacket and pants, rubbing the necklace my dad gave me, not on a roof looking at a beautiful goddess like you who is trying to take me home to live with her in a mansion. I am scared I have no idea what is going on; I have been cleaned taken to the doctor then a fancy party. I do not fit in there I feel like it is a cruel joke....**_

Setsuna frowns watching Rick and Haruka work silently towards the woman.

"Erin running away is not going to help you figure this out, you need to come home and talk to us. We know you are not from our world and this is weird. But you have to trust someone...." Erin bites her lower lip staring at the woman, and then Rick kicks a rock across the roof.

"Fuck...." Rick jumps trying to tackle Erin again, but Erin moves grabbing his wrist as she turns back around she see Haruka charging at her. Erin shoves Rick into Haruka sending the pair tumbling back against the shed.

_** Setsuna...**_

"Erin we are scared of loosing you...." Erin looks over her shoulder as Cathy, Michiru, Alice, Davidson, Nurse Angela long with assorted others come onto the roof. Erin swallows and backs up slowly towards the edge shaking her head no. Haruka and Rick groan standing up.

"What did you teach her?" Rick grins helping Haruka up.

"Glad to see she knows how to use it..." Erin stops when her feet hit the ledge of the building, looking behind her are the water drain tunnels, black thick murky water slowly moving through it.

"Erin honey.... please...just trust Setsuna, she is not scared of us neither should you." Erin's eyes dart to Cathy then Setsuna looking like a frantic trapped wild animal.

"Seems she has been out here so long she is almost like a feral cat, untrusting and unsure of people's true attend." Erin swallows hard watching the group then arches an eyebrow as Setsuna sits down on the roof.

"Setsuna...."

"Good thinking..." Michiru follows Setsuna's example everyone following suit except Rick and Haruka who are confused.

"Michi..."

"Haruka sit down we all are standing on the roof surrounding her, we look like a pack of wolves hunting their prey." Haruka blinks, looks at Rick who nods sitting down.

"Michiru you sure...."

"Yes..." Michiru grabs Haruka's arm pulling her down. Erin tilts her head watching the group, slowly walking just out of reach.

_**Why are you all sitting down? **_Erin stays tense as Michiru's sighs, jumping slightly from the noise.

"Erin, look we are sorry ok? It never occurred to us that you have had no real human contact"

"Yeah you Ox, Erin you are acting like a wild tiger or something,we are to trying to force you or trick you. We love you..."Rick groans rubbing his shoulder. "Besides you throw hard...."

"Come on Erin you idiot you think another woman as hot as Setsuna going to sit on a roof all night like this..." Setsuna picks up Michiru's purse and nails Haruka in the face with it.

"Shut up...."Erin pauses eyes watching the group you,she continues to look around the group

_** You're not trying to hurt me?**_

"Of course not stupid, beside I agree with Rick your ass throws hard..." Michiru elbows Haruka, who grumbles. Erin stands there for a moment watching the group none of them moving, Erin licks her bottom lip after about half an hour she slowly walks in front of Setsuna before she slowly falls onto her knees. Setsuna smiles as she shakes her head at the woman.

"Come on you stink..." Erin snorts standing back up Rick and Haruka messing Erin's hair and playfully pushing her around, Cathy Michiru and Setsuna just laugh watching the three.

"Boys...."

Setsuna sighs as she strips Erin of her clothes, with a small smile.

"Why can't you stay out of dumpsters or alleys?" Setsuna places a hand on Erin's forearm. "I am going to need to place an air freshener around your neck if you keep this up". Erin smiles down at the woman.

**Sorry I am just so...**

"I am sure you are in 72 hours your world all you are used to and know has changed, take a nice long shower. Take a few deep breaths after you get cleaned up we will all sit down and help you deal with all of this ok?" Erin nods Setsuna smiles and turns to leave but Erin holds her by her wrist. "Erin what's wrong...." The older woman looks over at Setsuna swallows hard; eyes still red, silent tears on her face, pure fear and confusion in her eyes.

** Will you please stay up here with me...?**

Michiru returns with some tea snuggling up with Haruka as the group sips on their tea in an awkward silence.

"So Erin is Cathy's sister's kid? Why didn't you two have kids?" Cathy looks up at Haruka with a small soft sad smile.

"I can't have children, the best doctors can figure is all the by product of the spray paint I used while growing up effected it some how." Michiru and Haruka frown.

" I am sorry I did no mean to...'

"No it is ok and please just call me Cathy you make me feel ancient when you call me Mrs."

"So, ah when do you guys except to start the rebuilding project?"

"Umm, well Erin is really handling it, I suppose all we really need is blue prints for the soup kitchen so we know how much we need supplies wise."

"Yes just because you have the funds does not mean you should waste them on un-need supplies."

"When Erin gets back down there is a lot of things we are going to need to talk to her about, other then you of course. We took her off the streets to this other world and have been running around with her. I am sure she is very confused, I was not surprised she was scared." Cathy and Rick nod in an agreement with Michiru's statement.

"She is humble at least that is one of the few good things that came of this whole mess. It is going to take a long time for her to adjust, but she had you guys around to support her so I am sure it will be fine."

"You act like you two are not going to be around...."

"No of course not, you crazy? After not seeing our kid for 18 years we are not going anywhere. Just figured you would rather hang out together then with us old tarts..." Cathy elbows Rick who chuckles.

"Rick we are only in our mid 40s we are not bent over a walker." The group laughs, continuing with the light airy conversation.

Setsuna frowns walking over to the nude woman wrapping herself around Erin and holding her in silence.

"Of course I will stay, I am not going to disappear you are not going to wake up in the street like this is a dream Erin. This is real, you living with us being in our family is not even close to being close to beginning to thank you for all you have done." Setsuna steps away from the woman looking up into her eyes. "You may not realize it Erin but you did a lot more then just save us from some thugs, That event,brought us the true help we needed." Setsuna closes her eyes laying her head against Erin's chest. "I really don't know how to explain it to you an other way then that."

Setsuna sighs stepping back from the woman looking at her for a moment before she starts to remove her clothes. Erin turns red and looks at the floor. "Come on we need to get you clean, you need to stop treating yourself like trash Erin. That is the most unlikely impossible thing you could actually be...."

Setsuna presses the woman under the stream of warm water, smiling as she sees Erin's muscles loosen the woman relaxing. "I swear if I did not know any better I would swear you are related to Haruka some how. You both are so stubborn and think so lowly of yourself." Erin gives Setsuna a very confused look as Setsuna starts to clean her back.

"No I am not kidding Haruka may not act like it but she is really unconfident, She really does not think she is worth anything, people only want her for money. The first few years her and Michiru dated I remember catching her mumbling to herself about when Michiru was going to come to her senses and leave her." Erin just stares at Setsuna in slight shock, _Haruka thought the same thing bout Michiru as I do about Setsuna?_

Haruka leans back looking at the couple.

"So I take it you are going to join the effort?"

"Of course Haruka you hit your head?" Haruka snorts.

"What about our parents?" Rick looks at Cathy for a moment then back to Michiru.

"Your parents? We are going to tell them we are back if that is what you mean."

"No what about them helping as well?" Cathy looks at Michiru for a moment then her husband.

"You know that is a very good idea, we will call them in the morning."

"So we have gone from a crew of Haruka and Erin to, Haruka Erin, Rick, Cathy, Mom Haruka's dad and Setsuna's parents."

"Like we are bunnies almost...." Michiru gives Haruka a lop-sided grin.

"Yes but I would hope you are not humping Erin..." Haruka snorts and turns red looking at her lap. Michiru giggles Rick and Cathy smile softly.

"Look Rick I hate to be rude, but what that hell was the man in the suit talking about." Ricks sighs leaning back into the couch.

"Well as you know neither me or Cathy stepped down when they challenged us. So they became very angry and their number tripled. One of the new members was Cathy's sister Eliza boyfriend"

"Yes Eliza, her husband I don't recall his name, promised us as much information as we wanted on the group but only on one condition."

Setsuna cleans the woman Erin shivering slightly, not used to another touch, let alone one so soft.

"Erin..." Erin turns to face the woman, Setsuna running her fingertips along Erin's scarred neck. "If we could get your vocal cords repaired and could talk again. Would you want to?" Erin looks down at the woman and smiles resting her forehead on Setsuna's, nodding yes slowly.

_** I would kill to be able to say I love you rather then.... you know**_

__Setsuna smiles softly pulling Erin into a slow, passionate kisses, as she holds Erin close. Erin stands surprised as Setsuna slides her fingertips along Erin's spine, causing a shiver from the woman, before she pulls on Setsuna's bottom lip before slowly working her way down Setsuna's neck. Setsuna moans tilting her head back with a moan, allowing Erin access to her neck and collarbone. Erin swallows hard pulling away then looks up at Setsuna with a confused look.

"Yes, I am sure...." Setsuna slides her hand along Erin's "Or would you rather...." Erin smiles then kiss her nose.

_** Not that I don't want to, I just rather do it when we go to bed for the night. Then I will have more time to..." **_Erin places a hand on Setsuna's cheek_** how much I love you....**_ Setsuna blushes and leans against Erin's chest.

"Ok, well let me take a look at you, make sure we got most the dirt off you..."

"Eliza was pregnant and they did not want the child well rather he didn't"

"Yes Eliza was a very meek woman."

"So if you took the child and raised it he would tell you whatever you wanted?" The couple nods.

"Seems odd I know, but he was the right hand man to the boss of the time."

"Yes we thought we would have a good 2 or 3 years to go through the gang slowly cutting their numbers."

"What happened?"

"Ah that ass told his boss, and left Eliza for the younger woman that was his "prize" for telling the boss."

"So those 2 years you two were always fighting the gang or having close misses."

"Yes once it got to that point the government stepped in and suggested we go underground till we can rid Tokyo of the gang."

"So...you just did?"

"Not exactly we were against it till they hurt Erin..." Michiru and Haruka look at each other.

"Erin never said anything about that..."

"Of course she didn't they held her down and hit her in the head with a lead pipe cracked her skull open."

"That is how she lost her memory?"

"No But it did put her in the hospital for a year and a half. Us being in danger we could handle but not Erin. So that is when we decided to go underground."

"Ok, still not seeing how Erin lost her memory..."

"Simple when the "attack" happened some of the supplies from the back room knocked her out, best we can figure is since there was the bad head trauma before, she had only been out for 4 months, so the small little bump made her forget everything."

"Everything? She knows what you look like..." Rick raises his hand and blushes slightly.

"That is my fault I made her a black onyx necklace,"

"Of a wolf right?"

"Yes how did you know...?"

"Setsuna saw it when she first rescued us."

Setsuna raises an eyebrow as a still damp Erin in a pair of boxers and undershirt walks behind her.

"What did I see?" Rick smiles seeing the pair Erin barely dressed and Setsuna covered in Erin's shirt.

"The necklace Erin wears, Rick made it...." Erin looks over at Rick and Cathy before she slowly takes off the amulet, she press in the top two canine teeth opening the hidden locked, inside is a folded picture of the family when Erin is about 5. Erin sniffs and hands it to Setsuna.

"There is family picture in there?"

"But why does she not know her last name..."

"We only wrote our first names on the picture..." Setsuna flips the photo off seeing the three names before handing it to Michiru.

"So did we miss anything?" Cathy smiles looking over at the mocha skinned woman.

"Me and Rick were explaining to Haruka and Michiru how we ended up going underground."

"Really? Michiru?"

"Hmm?" Michiru looks up from the picture to Setsuna, idly handing it to Haruka "Oh, from what I understand, they basically only did it so Erin would not get hurt again...." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Hurt again?"

"Yes they attacked Erin when she was around 6.... 5 and half really put her in the hospital for a year and a half. Lot of rebuilding her skull." Setsuna frowns, Erin idly playing with her boxers.

"Where there any mental changes?"

"No she has is fine, she just is very awkward socially, "

"Does not know what to do, so she gets scared and runs."

"Yes basically,"

"So you two go under hiding, you left Erin in the tattoo polar to get her after the funeral, but due to her head injury she wonders off into the streets and the government will not allow you to look for her?"

"Yes, except the funeral was after she lost her memory, I do not know why or who she got there...." Setsuna looks at Erin who looks up from playing with the lint on her boxers.

"Well Erin? Why did you go to the funeral?"

"Yeah I am with Sets here Erin you did not know your last name or who you are but you manage to make it to the funeral?"

_** I had the locket, when I looked at the picture I felt warm and safe, so I assumed they were my parents. Then I saw their faces in the paper saying funeral today so I went....**_

__ "Huh you are right honey some times the simply answer is the right one..." Cathy smiles at her husband.

"Well it is getting late we should go, I am sure you have some talking to do with Erin as well."

"Yeah it is like having a huge 5 year old...." Erin snorts and glares at Haruka. "What? It is"

"Now Erin Haruka has a point which is rare..."

"Hey!!" Michiru, Setsuna and Cathy giggle.

"On a social level you are a child, not intellect or body, you just don't know how to interact that's all. Just stay by Setsuna's side and you will be fine...."

"Yeah she is going to handcuff herself to you, god knows if she can find another woman like you..." Setsuna glares at Haruka.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing..."

"I think she is trying to say she doubts you will find anyone as hot as Erin..." Haruka groans.

"Again with the hot thing Michiru wha...you are saying that to fuck with me aren't you?" Erin waves as Cathy and Rick silently slip out of the house.

"I am glad she is in a family again...." Rick smiles hugging Cathy close, as they get in a car and head to their house they have not seen in 18 years.

"Maybe, but I do think she is hot..."

"Yeah Haruka keep Michiru away from the Sake remember what happens when she drinks..." Setsuna grins Haruka's face getting red.

"She would never do that, right Erin you would not take advantage of Michiru when she is tipsy..."

_** Define "take advantage of" because if she starts it I am just responding not taking anything....**_ Setsuna laughs doubling over.

"Ok spit it out what is so funny?"

"She wanted you to define take advantage of."

"Why?"

"She says if Michiru starts it then she is just responding not taking anything...." Haruka snorts and pouts.

"Oh Haruka relax, I doubt Erin would do anything, or Setsuna let anyone near her."

"What do you mean by that Michiru?"

"Ah come on, I know what you did at the ball..." Setsuna turns purple.

_** Ah I am tired do we have anything else to do?**_

__ "Well you have to do Setsuna, but I suppose sitting down and helping you understand what the hell is going on can wait till tomorrow." Setsuna glares at Haruka and nails her with a pillow.

"Haruka play nice, I can ask Michiru to hold out on you for months." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Setsuna,

"No way Michiru would ever do that to me..." Haruka turns to Michiru who is standing slowly pretending to think. "Right angel?"

"I don't know Haruka you have been harassing Setsuna a lot...maybe a month or two...." Haruka's jaw drops as Michiru smirks walking up stairs, Haruka practically running up the stairs after her.

"Ah come on Michi it is just in good fun...."

"Mmm hmm sure it is...." Haruka pouts frowning as Michiru opens the bedroom door.

"But Michi...." Setsuna laughs hysterically when their bedroom door closes.

"I am glad me and Michiru... have an understanding..." Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna stands leading Erin up stairs.

_**Understanding?**_

__ "Yes to keep our lovers in line..." Setsuna smiles as she opens the door to her room. "If Haruka misbehaves Michiru punishes her or gets her to stop...."

_** Wait.... does that mean?**_ Setsuna smirks at Erin pulling the befuddled woman into the room closing the door.


	8. Another One Bites The Dust

A few months had passed since Tony and his group were arrested. Erin with Rick's help came up with the blue prints for the soup kitchen and halfway house. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna helped anyway they could, Erin did get her vocal cords fixed but had been instructed not to speak till 90 after the surgery which ironically enough was the day the blue prints were finish and the group needed to get the supplies.

Haruka yawns and stretches as she walks down stairs scratching her ribs, she freezes mid step when she sees Rick and Cathy in the living room. She had grown used to seeing them but they were not alone. Next to them stood her father, Michiru's mother and Setsuna's parents.

"Huh I figured you would be the last one up..." Haruka grumbles under her breath, Look over at the length blonde man, her blue eyes looking into his brown.

"You are one to talk dad..." The man smiles over at the woman.

"You guys are going to start your project today then?"

"Yeah but we don't have a truck and trailer to pull it with we will have to go buy one." Michiru rubs her eyes at the top of the stairs as she lays eyes on the group.

"Mom?" The small fair skinned blue-eyed woman smiles, putting some aqua hair behind her ear.

"Hey honey...."

"What are you doing here?"

"We came with Cathy and Rick to help you with your project...." Michiru slowly walks down the stairs to sit next to Haruka,

"Well it seems we are getting more attention then we thought, but then again it is not a bad thing.

Erin yawns as she looks over the read out of the statistics from Haruka's F1 car, she never slept last night, and she had been up making love to Setsuna till 4 am but could not sleep. She walks silently around the house for half an hour before she remembered there was a garage. It was now 9 am and she has almost finished her adjustments to the car, Haruka of course has no clue and Erin was hoping to keep it that way. _ If Haruka finds out I messed with her car she will kill me...._ Erin looks over the original scans to the new ones she just did after her adjustments. _ Hmm lets see 50 more breaks horse power.... 120 pounds more torque to the rear suspension, giving a softer rear suspension. Lowered the front nose and lifts up the rear spoiler to get more down force...so...that should give it.... another 80 mph that so now top speed is 286..._

Setsuna rolls over to see her bed is empty she frowns briefly then just chuckles.

"I bet she is cooking breakfast again or something...." Setsuna puts on one of Erin's shirts, now that they had finally been able to buy Erin her own clothes. Setsuna walks softly down the hallway barefoot and down the stairs greeting the two lovers. "Morning Haruka Michiru..." Setsuna pauses her mind registering that there is more then just Rick and Cathy in the living room. "Mom? Dad? , Mrs. Kaiou?"

"Hello Setsuna dear..." A mocha skinned man in his mid 40s, with short green hair and purple eyes smiles at the very confused woman.

"Me and your father want to support you and your friends project. " A short crimson-eyed woman interjects "Besides I want to see little Erin..." Setsuna blinks looking at her dark green haired mother.

"Ok...." Setsuna looks over to Haruka and Michiru who just shrug.

"I thought she was with you...."

"Well she obviously is not..." Haruka snorts at the older woman, Michiru smiles.

"Well why don't you two hunt for her while I make breakfast..." Michiru raises an eyebrow, as there is a knock on the door. Michiru goes to answer it as Setsuna and Haruka start their search for the allusive Erin.

Michiru opens the door to men with various boxes,

"Ah hello...."

"Yes is this the Tenou, Kaiou and Meioh residence?"

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"Ah some man ordered breakfast, coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs, doughnuts so forth, and he already paid for it...." The man leans over seeing the groups' parents talking in the living room. " I can see why he ordered it may we come in?" Michiru stands stunned for a moment then steps aside.

"Of course I am sorry..." Michiru steps aside as a train of men and women bring in boxes of food and pots of coffee. The man tips his hat to Michiru, as the last of the group leaves.

"Thank you for your business..." The man closes the door behind him living the very confused Michiru alone in the entryway.

Erin wipes her hands off as she puts the last bit equipment away hiding the rag behind her back as the garage door opens.

"Well that did not take long..." Haruka smiles leaning on the doorframe Erin scratches the back of her neck looking at the floor.

"Erin get up here..." Erin walks up towards the women dropping the rag in a near by trash can, Setsuna smirks running a finger along Erin's jaw. Haruka groans.

"God I did not think you would turn Setsuna into this horny twisted dominatrix...." Haruka rolls her eyes heading down stairs. Setsuna smirks at Haruka mumbling to herself heading down the stairs. Erin leans forward whispering in Setsuna's ear.

"Love you can dominate me all you want..." Erin's deep, course and thick voice drift through her ears. Setsuna shivers slightly and bites her bottom lip looking at Erin.

"God... Erin...." Erin grins picking up Setsuna with a grin.

"Figured you should be the first..."

The group looks up as Erin appears at the top of the stairs, Setsuna smacking Erin's shoulder.

"Put me down you big ape...." Erin smiles putting Setsuna down on her feet.

"Yes dear...." Haruka and Michiru's head shoot up looking at Erin.

"Christ you sound like Barry Manilow...." Erin snorts, rolling her eyes as Setsuna walks down the stairs in front of her.

"It is nice to not have to sign, really hard to seduce someone when you talk with your hands." Erin grins at Setsuna, Setsuna shoving Erin.

"Erin some guys came by with...."

"Oh...yeah I ordered breakfast I figured dad would drag some people along." Cathy laughs at her husband turning red.

"Erin you many have not seen us for 18 years but you still know him very well." Erin snorts as she sits down at the table grabbing some food.

"Hey why you all standing there? I am a big guy but I can't eat all of this...." Setsuna smiles sits down next to Erin the group of parents sitting as well.

"So what were you saying about getting supplies?"

"Oh yeah we don't have a truck, should we buy a actual truck or rent..." Setsuna's mother looks over at the pair with a smile.

"Setsuna...." The woman looks up at her mother.

"Yes mom..." Erin grins at Setsuna's tone.

"Did you tell Erin about?" Erin raises an eyebrow as she interrupts the woman.

"Her "hobby"?" Erin smiles at the eldest woman "Yes she did, it has been a very pleasant surprise..." Mrs. Meioh gives Erin an odd look

"Really? All of it?" Setsuna buries her head in her hands.

"Aye, but perhaps we can finish this conversation at a later time?" Erin points across the table the others staring at them. Mrs. Meioh blushes and looks down at her food.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about? But I have the feeling it has to do with Setsuna's sex life..." Erin arches an eyebrow looking at the blonde.

"Haruka why do you care so much about others sex life? Trying to use it to gauge yours..." Haruka snorts.

"Ah boys what about the truck..."

"Truck..."

"I say you buy one, repairs are going to be done to the entire area renting would be insane..." Erin downs her coffee Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna look around the table then everyone looks at Erin.

"But I don't know anything about trucks..." Erin groans.

"You have 3 types gasoline, diesel and biodiesel...." Everyone continues to stare at the woman.

"How do you know so much?"

"Spend a lot of time in a abandoned car factory..."

"Ok so me and Erin will go get a truck after breakfast, you think you guys can figure out how much we need supply wise?"

"Yes but I have no idea where we can get it..." Erin swallows her food looking up at the group.

"There are bulk lumber and building material yards on the outside of Tokyo proper..."

"Erin..."

"Worked as a construction worker for while when I was in my teens during the summer."

"How many jobs have you had?"

"Enough..." Erin continues to eat, after around an hour everyone is happily feed and relaxing at the table.

"Ok so Erin, I take it you know where to get a truck...." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Haruka.

"Yeah..."

"Hey don't look me like that I buy sports cars." Erin rolls her eyes and stands up; Setsuna raises an eyebrow seeing grease on the back of Erin's neck.

"Erin why is there grease on your neck...." Erin pauses briefly knowing Haruka is staring at her.

"Ah I was just looking a Haruka's car guess I rolled over and got some on my neck...." Haruka glances at Erin for a moment.

"Erin I will meet you outside I need to grab my wallet..." Erin nods walking outside Haruka waits till the door is closed.

"Ruka you have your wallet..."

"Yeah I know you can't get grease on the back of your neck unless it is on your hands...." Haruka heads to the garage, Setsuna and Michiru looking at each other before following the woman.

Erin leans back on the outside of the house looking over at the door as Mrs. Meioh comes outside.

"Can I help you love?"

"Yes, I wanted to come out and finish our conversation...." Erin arches an eyebrow,

"Is there a reason you ask all your daughters lovers if they are ok with her being dominate and a bit of a nymphomaniac?" The eldest woman stares at Erin for a moment.

"You really do know and don't care? A lot of her past boyfriends called her a freak..." Erin snorts and rolls her eyes.

"That is because they could not handle trusting her enough to give her control, men tend to be scared by strong women." Mrs. Meioh blinks looking at the taller woman.

"But why...."

"Why? Simple outside these walls I am suppose to be the man protective, aggressive. But I do not want to be that way all the time. I trust her to not harm me, besides knowing that she controls me so makes me know she loves me in a way. The quiet ones are always the ones with big secrets" Mrs. Meioh reaches out and hugs Erin tightly knocking the air from Erin's lungs. Erin gasps for air, coughing as the woman lets her go. " Oh ok..."

"Sorry I just never had anyone say that about her..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Ok.... I know they said she was a freak...."

"Yeah it was one extreme or the other, they are either scared and call her a freak or..."

"Ah, I understand, the relationship between a Mistress and her slave is much more complicated then most think."

Haruka walks into the garage slowly looking around eyes landing on her race car.

"Hmm....someone adjusted my car...." Michiru and Setsuna look over at each other as Haruka walks over to the F1 race car. Haruka pulls over a portable cart and plugs it in to the OBD port of the car. Michiru and Setsuna walk down next to Haruka as she turns on the car and looks over the readouts. "Michiru..."

"Yes Ruka?"

"Have anyone of my mechanics come in today?"

" I have not seen anyone you Setsuna?"

"Me either why...." Haruka turns the screen towards the women.

"Who ever did this increased the over all speed to 286 mph that is faster then the Bugitta which holds the record..."

"So..."

"They made this stock engine go 86 mph faster with no after mark altering...." Haruka look over at the confused Setsuna and Michiru. "The math required for that is insane it would take a team of scientist years to do this...."

"Ok...."

"If I find who did this I would fire my entire crew and just use them."

"You don't think Erin..." Haruka looks around, testing her tools boxes to see they are still locked.

"I don't know they had to have the key to my tool boxes...." Haruka unplugs the cart and turns off the car. "I am going to need to take this to the track to test it when we have time, it is going to handle a lot different then before...." Haruka heads out of the garage mumbling to herself trying to figure out what is going on. Michiru and Setsuna look at each other then shrug.

"Well as long as Haruka knows what she is talking about..."

"So may I ask how you found out?"

"Oh.... she came and asked me, she said she felt like she was wrong liking that." Erin shrugs looking over her shoulder as Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru come out the front door.

"I find it very arousing and would not have it any other way...." Setsuna turns white as she sees Erin talking to her mother.

"Mom!!"

"Oh Setsuna relax honey we all are adults..."

"I don't want you talking to my lover about my sex life..." Haruka grins laughing at the poor petrified woman.

"Honey I just wanted to make sure you don't get hurt like before..." Setsuna buries her head in Erin's shoulder.

"Mom...."

"Am I missing something?" Mrs. Meioh looks over at Haruka,

"Oh Setsuna is upset I am asking if Erin is ok with her being a dominatrix.... with an endless sex drive..."

"HA! I knew it..." Setsuna groans, Erin wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Oi, blonde you have no room to talk how many times have you told me you want Michiru to throw you in your Porsche and fuck you senseless...." Haruka's jaw drops moving without a noise, Michiru giggles turning red.

"Is that true Ruka?" Haruka turns purple glaring at Erin.

"You said you would not tell anyone...."

"You should have told her cause I sure as hell am not doing it...."Mrs. Meioh chuckles as she opens the front door.

"You four have not changed..." The woman slips back into the house, Setsuna pulls back from Erin glaring at her.

"What?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Ah that I have no problem with it that your other lovers could not trust you enough and I would not have it any other way..." Setsuna grins kissing Erin knocking the woman against the side of the house.

"Ok, so are all four of us going to get the truck now?"

"Seems that way...." Setsuna pulls away from Erin with a grin the group heading for Haruka's car.

"Hey Haruka..." Haruka pauses looking back at Erin as the two other women get in the car "Can I ask you something...." Haruka raises an eyebrow walking over to Erin.

"Look." Erin rubs the back of her head. " This is kind of odd.... I kind of feel like I am missing something...." Haruka gives Erin an odd look. "Damn.... I have this dying urge to fuck the hell out of Setsuna but...." Haruka grins.

"Oh I think I understand, don't worry we will make a pit stop I know the place..." Haruka pats Erin on the back the poor woman bright red. Erin gets into the passenger side Setsuna and Michiru looking very confused.

"Haruka what did you say to Erin?"

"Nothing, she just had a question I am going to help her out with...." Erin clears her throat looking at the floor rubbing her the back of her neck. "Actually Setsuna may be able to help us with it...." Erin about chokes, "Ah come on she will know best...." Erin snorts

"Why don't we all just go to make it even more awkward...."

"Yeah that sounds good..." Erin groans hitting her head on the dash.

Haruka pulls into a small parking lot of a small building with a sign that reads Sensuality.

"Haruka...." Haruka gets out of the car the other 2 women as well Erin staying curled up in the seat,

"Ah come on Erin...." Haruka opens the car door and pulls the large woman out. "You asked for help."

"Yeah but..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking at her lover then Haruka.

"Should I worry?" Michiru looks at Haruka pulling the woman down to whisper in her ear.

"Ruka what is going on?"

"Erin told me she felt like something was missing..." Michiru looks over at Erin who looks like her head is about to pop off.

"Yeah so..."

"She has a dying urge to fuck the hell out of Setsuna but "that" is missing" Michiru's jaw drops as she gawks at Erin then giggles.

"Haruka bringing Setsuna that is mean, what if Erin is not comfortable?" Erin opens the door holding it for the group, Setsuna pausing lifting her gaze.

"Erin..." Erin swallows and bites her bottom lip.

"Sorry Setsuna I did not think Haruka would bring you and Michiru along...." Erin lets the door close behind her as Michiru returns Setsuna's side Erin walking over to Haruka.

Erin elbows Haruka, the blonde grinning at the pale woman.

"Haruka you bastard...."

"Hey you will be making her scream if you let her choose the attachment...." Erin snorts looking at the floor. "Alright look get a leather harness, they don't break, soft and mold to your body. Most have buckles instead those damp slip plastic things...."

"You act like I have money...."

"Oh...Yeah I forgot...." Haruka pulls a black leather wallet from her jacket pocket and holds it out to Erin how takes it with an odd look, Erin opens the wallet and drops it one the floor.

"Haruka..."

"Ah come on Erin remember you work for Setsuna all of that is the back pay for the last 3 months..." Erin stares at Haruka for a moment before picking the wallet back up. "We need to get your a driver's license too...."

"Why?"

"Well since you know so much about trucks I figured you could have it...." Erin just stares at Haruka.

Michiru smiles watching Haruka tease the poor woman.

"Why are we in a sex shop and Erin pale?" Michiru smiles leaning over to whisper to the older woman.

"Erin was complaining she felt like something was missing...." Setsuna gives Michiru an odd look, glancing back at Haruka and Erin. Haruka holds out a leather strap on harness to Erin.

"She..."

"According to Haruka she wants to fuck the hell out of you but since something is missing...." Setsuna turns purple but still smirks. "Looks like you like that idea..."

"Why is my sex life in the spot light today first my mother now you and Haruka...." Michiru smiles as she rubs the woman's back.

"Hey remember two months ago we would have been in here look for a vibrator for you...." Setsuna pushes Michiru who giggles. "I say we help the boys..." Setsuna looks over at the two Erin making a face at Haruka before putting her in a headlock.

"Erin...." Erin looks up letting go of Haruka as Setsuna's sensual voice floats into her ears.

"Ah...."Erin rubs the back of her neck " Setsuna..." Setsuna slides an arm over her Erin's shoulders as she presses against Erin's side,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erin looks like she is about to pass out, Setsuna smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Come on Setsuna, Haruka stop torturing poor Erin..."

Erin sits silently in the back seat next to Setsuna, her face bright red as the group pulls into a car dealership. The group gets out of the car Haruka patting Erin hard on the back.

"Relax Erin Setsuna been grinning since we left..." Setsuna slaps Haruka on the back,

"Shut up Haruka."

Pair of car salesmen stand by the entrance; one adjusts his suit as he sees the four women.

"Oh perfect looks like money bags Tenou is going to buy his lover a new car..." The man clears his throat holding his hand out to Haruka. "Hello my name is Greg, what can I do for you Mr. Tenou...."

"I don't like this guy...." Setsuna rubs Erin's back, Haruka looks at the man, he awkwardly coughs lowering his hand.

"We need to buy a truck...." the salesman raises an eyebrow

"A truck? You did not seem the type."

"Not for me...." Haruka points over her shoulder to Erin, the salesman swallows hard looking up at the towering woman.

"Ah.... am I to assume this is Lady Setsuna's new boyfriend." _Why is he nervous around Erin?_

"Yes but that is not what is important," Greg coughs and adjust his collar.

"Sorry so what are you looking for?" The group looks at Erin who blinks looking at the man.

"Huh?"

"Erin what kind of truck...."

"Ah biodiesel V8 rear wheel drive dually with two tanks, and full cab with full length bed...." The group stares at Erin the sales man looking her up and down.

"You are looking for a work truck then no a small residential truck."

"Aye hauling lumber, cement and other building supplies."

"Ok.... is there a brand or color..." Erin looks at Haruka confused.

"I don't care..."

"Ah Toyota has a dually diesel and I don't care about color..." Greg looks at the group.

"Ok then, lets go take a look...." Haruka and Michiru make a face but follow the man; Erin shrugs following the pair but is held in place by Setsuna.

"Ah..." Setsuna drags Erin off to a close by restroom, locking the door behind them

"So you thinking you will need the brush guard?"

"Brush guard?" Greg points to a large set of metal rods on the front grill.

"For driving off the road." Haruka and Michiru look at each other.

"Better safe then sorry, I suppose to Ruka."

"Where are Setsuna and Erin?" Michiru looks at Haruka.

"Maybe they are looking at accessories or something..." Haruka gives Michiru an odd look, Michiru winking, Haruka clears her throat and turns back to the salesman. _Erin you lucky bastard...._

The towering red headed woman slams Setsuna against the wall, kissing her harshly, the green haired woman moaning into Erin's mouth. Erin smirks before pulling on Setsuna's lower lip and she rips off her shirt and bra. Setsuna's eyes shoot open as Erin takes a nipple into her mouth lightly sucking and biting the nub. With a moan she arches her back and buries her hands into Erin's short red hair.

"God yes..." Erin smirks picking the other woman up who instantly wraps her legs around her waist. Setsuna unbuttons and pushes Erin's shirt down off her shoulders, smirking. "Ah one for the bare essentials I see...."Erin grins as she removes the woman's skirt and under wear pulling them down to her knees.

"Aye.... never slept so never got an undershirt" She then lifts the woman higher, placing her legs on her shoulders, Setsuna kicking the remains of her clothes off as Erin buries her tongue into her. Setsuna's breath catches as she scratches Erin's scalp. _God why can't I keep my hands off this woman_

" Oh god...." Erin continues to attack, twist, turn, and thrust her tongue in and out of Setsuna, who arches her back as she reaches up to play with her own breast. "You really do love this..."Erin smirks and licks Setsuna's clit sucking on it before giving it a soft bite. The woman screams as she orgasm, Erin licking her clean. _ Why couldn't I find her earlier...? I don't think I will ever get tired of this_

"I love pleasuring a strong beautiful woman who demands my attention..." Setsuna's rests her forehead on top of Erin's head.

Haruka rolls her eyes as the sales man fills out some paperwork; Michiru leans over to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"You know I really want to rip off all your clothes and fuck you..." Haruka's head whips around to stare into Michiru's eyes. Michiru smirks taking Haruka's hand sliding up her thigh, Haruka licks her bottom lip sliding a finger along Michiru's hot wet clit, Michiru bites her knuckle to silence her moan

"You weren't lying at the gala..." Michiru leans over moaning softly into Haruka's ear, the blonde shivering, Haruka's teasing Michiru's entrance, dipping her finger into the violinist softly.

"Aw Ruka... please.... I need you...." Haruka glances over at the salesman, as she slides into Michiru softly.

"Well... if you excuse me I need to make some copies...." Both Haruka and Michiru watch the man leave closing the door behind him. Haruka shifts her weight and begins to thrust deep into the aqua haired goddess, Michiru burying her hands into Haruka's hair.

"Oh god...."

"Anything else you wish mistress?" Setsuna smirks looking into Erin's eyes.

"Good to hear you asking for more." Setsuna smirks sliding her hands along the Erin's bare chest, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. "Most my other lovers would have passed out by now..." She leans forward biting and tugging on Erin's ear, whispering into her ear. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you want lets test that new equipment of yours."

"With the greatest pleasure my lady...." Erin smirks as she lowers Setsuna to her waist. Then she begins to attack Setsuna's neck, slowly entering her, pressing her hips against the wall. Setsuna screws her eyes shut and bit her lower lip as she presses against the other woman. Erin easily thrusting in and out of the mocha skinned woman. _ This is a first, all I have to do...oh god ...sit back and enjoy the ride..._. A small rough growl emits from Erin as the crimson eyed woman orgasms moaning into the Irishman's ear, the smaller woman's body shaking from the after math of her 2nd orgasm. The smaller woman's mouth gets dry as she can feel another starts to build up with in her. As Erin continues to thrust into her not showing any signs of stopping. With a long groan the smaller woman orgasm again this time leaning forward to bite Erin hard on the shoulder. Gaining an animalistic grown from Erin as she starts to some how manage to thrust deeper into the other woman.

"Oh harder Ruka harder..." Haruka glances about the room before she stands up bending over Michiru, thrusting deep into the smaller woman as she unzips the back of Michiru's dress, lightly biting Michiru's nipple through her bra. Michiru's voice catches digging into Haruka's scalp. Haruka smirks as she pulls Michiru's bra and dress down with her free hand licking Michiru's nipple. Evoking a lustful woman from the petite woman who lets a hand fall from Haruka's hair to her shirt quickly unbuttoning the item, cupping Haruka's breast, Haruka moaning into Michiru's chest.

"Haruka...." Haruka looks up into the lust filled eyes of her goddess Haruka pulls away from Michiru's breast kneeling in front of the woman pulling Michiru's panties down to her knees. Haruka glance up at Michiru she licks her bottom lip before diving into her lover.

"HARUKA!!" Michiru lays her head back closing her eyes hands deep in Haruka's hair. Michiru pants heavily feeling her body tighten as Haruka continues to lick and suck on her clit. "Haruka.... I...." Haruka kneads Michiru's inner thigh as she pushes her tongue into the smaller woman. Michiru screams her back arching, her body shuttering as Haruka licks her clean.

"Oh god, yes...yes...Erin!" The smaller woman groans as she has a hard orgasm screaming as it floods over her body "That's enough..." she manages to say breathless on the edge of passing out. Erin smiles carefully lowering the woman, holding her upright arms around her waist. As she rest her head in the nook of the smaller woman's neck.

After a few moments the woman's crimson eyes open and look over at Erin.

"I wish I dominated you earlier." Erin laughs standing back up to look at the woman. The green haired woman dons a sadistic smirk as she idly slides her hand along her the blonde's bare chest. "Take a few steps back...." Erin looks at her for a moment before taking a few steps back. The smaller woman gets on her knees and runs the tip of her tongue over her teeth. Erin's voice catches as Setsuna starts to stroke her cock, the blonde's hips bucking in response. With a smirk Setsuna slowly rolls her tongue along the head of Erin's cock looking into Erin's eyes as she does, Erin swallows hard her breathing becoming labored. Erin goes to put her hands into Setsuna's green hair but stops. The smaller woman pulls away from playing with the head of Erin's cock but still stroking it softly. "You are allowed..." Erin swallows putting her hands into Setsuna's hair, releasing a deep throated moaning as she watches Setsuna slide her cock in and out of her mouth. Erin's breath is rapid, her hips no longer in her control looks down pleading at the woman. "Oh...you want permission, my you are well trained. You may as along as you promise me another position of my choice." Erin manages to quickly shake her head yes, the smaller woman smirking at her. "Then you may..." Erin groans tilting her head back as she orgasms the smaller woman slowly standing, running her hands along Erin's bare skin.

Haruka smirks as she gets off her knees back into her chair, Michiru panting her eyes closed and head still tilted back

"You are so beautiful...." Michiru smiles weakly, slowly getting redressed, before leaning over kissing Haruka softly the salesman walking in.

"Whoa do I need to leave you two alone..." The man jokes sitting down, Haruka and Michiru smirk at each other.

"No No we are fine, what else do you need from us..." Greg looks though the paper work, idly.

"Ah well need proof of insurance.... does Setsuna's lover have a license...." Haruka snorts putting her arms across her chest.

"She has a name, its Erin you dick...." Michiru places a hand on Haruka's forearm.

"Sorry Haruka is very protective of her big brother..." Greg raises an eyebrow looking at Haruka, Haruka coughing looking over out of corner of her eye at Michiru before looking down making a slight motion with her head. Michiru looks at Haruka oddly then turns red realizing she had not put her underwear back on. She slowly works it back into the place as Haruka distracts the man.

"Sorry I was unaware had a brother...." Haruka scoffs

"I don't you fucking idiot.... Erin's last name is Raghnall... we are not legally or biological brothers but she is my big brother...." The man looks at Haruka again before glancing back to Michiru who is readjust herself as she finally gets her panties back on Haruka smirking.

"Well I am sorry..."

Erin pants as she looks over at Setsuna, who lays her head against Erin's chest with a smile listening to the Erin's heartbeat. The smaller woman smiles, noticing the various areas of purple lipstick she has left on Erin neck and chest. Setsuna puts a finger into Erin's boxers and pulls her over towards the sink. Setsuna bends over slightly, looking over her shoulder at the woman.

"Not going to keep me waiting are you...." Erin smirks as she slowly enters the woman from behind. "Oh yes..." Erin remains stills, Setsuna smirking at the image of Erin in the mirror. "You have been a very well behaved boy, I trust you to know what I like by now...." Setsuna licks her bottom lip seeing Erin smirk, Erin thrust into her at a slowly pace, Setsuna groaning, watching herself and Erin in the mirror. Erin leans over biting along Setsuna's back, leaving faint marks and evoking a moan from the crimson-eyed woman. Erin increases the speed and depth of her thrust, reaching from behind to play Setsuna's clit. "Oh...smart Bo...y..." _God I don't think I have ever been so aroused by anyone like this _Setsuna's breath catches as Erin rolls and pinches her clit between her fingers, leaning all her body weight into each thrust as Erin continues to bite along her shoulders and neck leaving faint marks. "Fast learner...I am almost tempted to beg you to let me cum," Setsuna bites her lower lip hard, feeling her body beginning to tighten with another orgasm, her skin on fire all thoughts thrown from her mind, her body only caring about the feel of Erin's hand on her breast, and fingers on her clit while thrusting impossibly deep in her. Setsuna can no longer stand the large amount of pleasure and orgasms hard, her body pushing back into Erin's who orgasms a second time, The green haired woman orgasms again at the sight of Erin reaching her climax in the mirror.

Greg clears his throat looking at the pair.

"Well if Erin is going to be the owner of the vehicle then I need her to sign the paper work..." Haruka and Michiru look at each other, Michiru sighs as she stands leaning over to whisper in Haruka's ear.

"I will go I need to clean up anyway...." Michiru nips at Haruka's ear before walking out of the office.

"Well seems that Miss. Kaiou has problems keeping her hands off of you. You are one lucky man..." Haruka looks over at the man with a slight annoyed look.

Michiru walks through the lobby making a disgusting face at the ogling salesmen, as she looks for the rest room. Michiru gives a sigh of relief as she finds what she was seeking. Michiru tries to push the door open it not moving then she tries to pull it having the same effect. _ You don't think..._ Michiru clears her throat and knocks on the door trying to speak through the door but not loud enough everyone can hear.

"Ah Setsuna...you two in there...

The pair stays there motionless for a few moments, Erin withdrawing from the woman. Setsuna watches Erin, get redressed, before bringing her clothes over. Setsuna chuckles as she gets dressed taking Erin's shirt to wear. "You ripped mine remember...." Erin smiles and nips at her ear. "I don't suppose Michiru and Haruka will not notice..." Erin raises an eyebrow looking at the woman, hearing Michiru knock on the door.

"Doubt it." Setsuna quirks an eyebrow, picking up her panties with a smirk, before pulling out the waist band of Erin's pants tucking them in Erin's waistband. Erin clears her throat bright red as she unlocks the door opening it to a confused Michiru, who covers her mouth.

"Oh my god Setsuna..." Setsuna scratches at her arm blushing slightly. "Erin why is Setsuna wearing your shirt..."

"I ripped hers'..." Erin walks out of the way leaving the two women in her shadow, not caring of the lack of clothes.

"Setsuna I have never seen you like this" Michiru smirks at the older woman.

"Michiru I am..."

"No Setsuna it is a good thing, me and Haruka were always worried you would become some kind of psychopath if you did not get any soon..." Setsuna swats Michiru as she moves out of the way.

"How did you know where we were?"

"I didn't..." Michiru blushes looking at the floor. "I need to clean myself up..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Can Haruka not keep her hands off you?"

"I actually started it, I don't think any of us should go to sex shop unless we are going straight home...." Setsuna laughs.

"I should make sure the boys do not get in trouble" Setsuna says as she walks off towards the office.

Greg looks up with an arched eyebrow as Erin walks in with no shirt and purple lipstick on her neck and chest. Erin sits silently Haruka looking over at her with a grin.

"Ah I see Setsuna couldn't wait to test the new equipment...." Erin smirks at Haruka elbowing the slender woman Greg clearing his throat.

"Excuse me Erin is it...."

"Aye..." Setsuna slips into the office Haruka grinning at Setsuna.

"Sets... you wild thing you...." Setsuna smirks her back to Greg and points to Erin's waist band of her pants, Haruka glances over at Erin's waist and burst out laughing seeing Setsuna's panties tucked half way down. "Whoa Setsuna did not think you had it in you..." Setsuna sits down on Erin's lap.

"Well not anymore...." Setsuna runs her tongue along her teeth causing Erin to shiver.

"Damn Sets you whipped her into shape fast...."

"Aw jealous..." Haruka snorts glaring at Setsuna.

"You are no fun to tease when I can't make you turn purple." Setsuna laughs, Michiru slips back into the room.

"Well sorry I am to much for you Haruka...." Setsuna laughs; Greg clears his throat gaining the groups attention.

"Ah well I need Erin to sign these paper..." the man hands it to Setsuna who sets in her lap letting Erin sigh it. "You know I did not think you would be so ...open..." Haruka and Erin arch their eyebrows. Setsuna hands the papers back to the man. "I did not mean any offense I just never seen couples..."

"Ruka, Erin he is surprised we flirt so much, that we are about dry humping each other..." Greg turns all sort shades of red looking down at his hands. Haruka laughs putting her arm around Michiru's waist.

"Well it has seem we all have been a little more sensual since Erin showed up...."

"Ah...Haruka is that your indirect way of asking for an orgy?" Haruka coughs bending in half sputtering, Michiru and Setsuna laughing at the blonde. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Erin what the hell...."

"What? They are not bad with the right people...." All three of the women stare at Erin. "What?" Michiru and Setsuna look at each other with a grin.

"You know Setsuna we have known each other for a long time..."

"Hmm yes Michiru that is true...Haruka has always had this rough charm...." Haruka sits up gawking at the women,

"Yeah I have said I found Erin hot..." Michiru walks over running her fingers along Setsuna's arm. "You have always been beautiful..." Erin takes Michiru's free hand and lightly licks and sucks on her fingers the aqua haired woman moaning softly, Haruka shoots up knocking over her chair,

"MICHIRU!!" Michiru, Setsuna and Erin all burst out laughing at the very flustered blonde. Michiru turns to the salesman taking the car keys.

"Thank you, you must excuse us, me and Setsuna love to tease the boys...." Michiru takes the still shocked and gawking Haruka by the hand leading her out of the off. Setsuna smiles and bows slightly to the man as she follows Michiru's lead taking Erin from the room.


	9. And This Is How It Ends

_** Rewrote the end, seemed needlessly violent, odd and extremely OOC, I have no clue what I was on when I wrote that. Sorry**_

Haruka sighs drumming her fingers on her forearm as she looks at her watch.

"Christ Setsuna can't have jumped Erin again already could she..." Michiru smiles at the flustered blonde.

"Haruka you jealous?" Haruka snorts and glares at Michiru.

"You know damn well I am not and that orgy prank was not funny..." Michiru giggles hugging Haruka's arm.

"It thought it was...." Haruka groans and rolls her eyes.

"Finally" Haruka throws her hands up in the air as Erin comes around with the truck full of lumber, cement, wiring, pipe so forth. Erin parks the truck and climbs out, chucking seeing Haruka's annoyed look. "Hey what took so long? Setsuna, can you not keep you hands off Erin? Do I need to handcuff you?" Haruka smirks at the mocha skinned woman. "Wait you may like that..." Setsuna smacks Haruka in the back of the head.

"First you complain I don't get any now you are pissed I am, make up your mind...." Haruka groans raising an eyebrow as Erin easily jumps into the bed of the truck grabbing some wood steaks and string. Before jumping down.

"Erin what are you doing?"

"I am making a kite what the hell you think I am doing? I am staking off the foundation so after we jackhammer all the old concrete out I can pour a new foundation..."

"Jackhammer...." Erin points over her shoulder to the large device in the truck bed.

"Yeah motorized chisel basically figured you would want to do it pretty boy..." Haruka snorts walking over to Erin, Setsuna and Michiru giggling. Haruka goes to grab the jackhammer but stumbles backwards from the sudden weight change, Erin grabbing her before she falls. "Easy there jackrabbit that is fucking heavy." Haruka glares at Erin.

"You think" Erin rolls her eyes and snorts; she slams a helmet on Haruka's head.

"You got a hard head but don't think it is hard enough, holds out some glasses which Haruka takes with an odd look. "You want to be able to drool over Michiru when this is done? Then wear the glasses..." Haruka grumbles dragging the jack hammer over to the concrete. Erin looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Oh hey dad...." Rick smiles at the large woman.

"Hey, getting right to work you never change...." Erin rolls her eyes,

"Yeah yeah I got another one for you dad I know how you like to break things...." Rick coughs blushing as he goes to help Haruka break up the concrete, Cathy giggles.

"Ok dear what can we do to help?"

"You mean other then keeping Haruka and dad from killing themselves?" The group chuckles at her. "Ah going to need some people to help load up the concrete they break off and put it in the dumpster...." Erin looks over at the large metal crate. "Which I still need to set up..." The women look at each for a moment then Erin.

"Erin, me Michiru, Cathy and our mom's will take care of that, take the boys and set up the dumpster. Erin smirks bowing arm against her stomach,

"As you wish Mistress... come on you two..." Haruka's dad and Setsuna's follow Erin to the large metal crate, the 4 women going to get some wheel barrels and start to load up the broken asphalt.

All this noise quickly gains attention to the people in the area they all crowd around watching and whispering among themselves.

"They are actually here..."

"With their parents..."

"They are doing the work themselves."

"Grim I understand, Rick and Cathy...."

"They are suppose to be dead..."

After getting the dumpster set up with a ramp to dump the broken concrete into the top the 3 return to the truck. Erin can't help but laugh as Haruka is ridding the jackhammer like a huge pogo stick.

"Looks like she is having fun..." The group turns to look at the blonde and laugh.

"Cathy let us get the wheel barrels we will dump them, then you can fill them how does that sound?" Cathy smiles and nods yes as Hogo and Dai take the wheelbarrows to the dumpster.

After around 3 hours the group has removed all the concrete from the area and are sweaty and taking a break against the truck, well Erin being a work a holic is cleaning the area and laying down some wire mesh and rebar to help strengthen the foundation.

"Erin man take a break..." Haruka looks over at Setsuna. "You know I was worried you were going to wear out Erin but now I am beginning to think that woman never stops...." The group laughs, Erin arches her back and rolls her shoulders, whistling to herself as she pulls out the last few medications and swallows them, before heading back to the truck leaping in easily.

"Erin sweet heart you need to take a break..." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at her mother.

"So says the woman that will sit for 18 hours to do a tattoo with no break..." Cathy blushes and looks at the ground.

"That is different there is no heavy lifting...." Erin snorts as she pulls down the cement mixer.

"There are two things that will make me stop working..." Erin glances over at Setsuna "One I do not need to even say..."Everyone looks at Setsuna who trying to hide in her hands. "Then there is food " Erin chuckles "Very simple thought line...." Haruka and Michiru look at each other then the group.

"Hey I can eat..."

"Haruka there is not a time you can't..."Haruka glares at Setsuna.

"You are one to talk miss Nymphomaniac..."

"Takes one to know one..." Haruka blinks in surprises Michiru, Setsuna and Erin laughing.

"Damn it Erin why did you have to give Sets confidence now I can't tease her..."

"Why because she out wits you?" Erin mutters not looking up as she looks over the grid rechecking her math. Haruka just stares at Erin's back gawking, Michiru covers her mouth giggling. Rick clears his throat.

"What are we going to go about food it is a little past noon..."

"I will handle that..." The group turns around to see Alice with a few others holding some plates of food.

"Alice?"

"Yes who else could stay this beautiful at my age..." The woman smiles, Haruka smiling in return.

"You didn't have to..."

"Neither did you guys...." She motions towards the vacant lot. "You guys said you would work with volunteers right?"

"Yes of course." Alice smiles as a group of men bring in four or five table where she and her other assorted friends set the food down.

"Well you have them..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow leaning around the truck expecting to see 10 or 15 people but see at least 500 people.

"Oh my god Alice...." The woman smiles at the group, as Haruka and Michiru look as well Michiru about fainting, "How did you...."

"Actually you guys did.... it was kind of a domino affect some people saw Grim drive down with supplies, they followed seeing what she was doing and spread the word."

"Remember word of Grim spreads faster then light around here." The three look at each other laugh.

"Yeah it seems that way. Well everyone is welcome..." Erin looks up and turns around hear a large amount of movement.

"Hello..."

"Hey Grim, where do you want us?" Erin just kind of stares for a moment,

"Ah need someone to start making pigtails for outlets putting together the frame, map out the plumbing connections stuff like that..."

"No problem..."

The group disperse in ever direction, as they day passes the soup kitchen goes up with a amazing speed and every news station in Tokyo arrives recording the event, as well as interviewing some of the locals.

While Rick and Cathy grab the attention of the media explaining the reasoning behind not really being dead. Erin flops against the trucks looking over the blue prints Setsuna and Michiru sit down on either side of her Setsuna holding a drink under her nose. Erin smiles as she takes the cup from her before giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you for helping to make this happen." Michiru smile and pats Erin's knee.

"Erin trusts me we wish we could do more for you. We did not see ourselves for what we really were, which you saved us from." Michiru bites her lower lip briefly. "It made us realizing someone who is going to hurt you does not care who you are. We had been so rude and mean to everyone we were alone and only had another. You saved us knowing who we were, but not for money just because we needed. It is kind of a double-edged sword, we were extremely rude because we had never come into contact with someone who would just do something to be nice and want nothing in return. But if we were nicer then that may happen...." Erin looks at Michiru for a moment as she takes a couple gulps of her drink.

"So you are saying that because everyone previously wanted something in return for doing anything for you. You became mean, harsh and rude to keep yourself from being hurt. That you really want to trust people and be nice but are scared it will just happen again..." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other then Erin who finishes off her drink.

"You know you are right, I never really thought myself better then anyone, but people keep treating me like I was and doing things to get something in return. Treating me like a queen of sorts I really did not like the attention, after a while I just started being rude and a snob because I did not know what else to do and wanted to be left alone."

"Ah odd type of peer pressure in a way, everyone expects stars to be above all others and so have to act a certain way."

"Seems that way..." Erin chuckles looking at the drying foundation of the soup kitchen.

"Life is a giant high school, people divided themselves into groups and treat different groups a certain way with out knowing the person at all. No one wants to break the mold they fear being mocked, so they say and do nothing even if in their heart they want to. I don't care what others think of me, as long as they treat me civilly and with respect they could be Satan for all I care."

"I don't know some people are just evil and should be put away."

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How do you know they are evil? Someone tell you they are?"

"No not really I heard it about on the news."

"You talk to them..."

"Why would I?"

"Because you a prejudging them, like everyone did you for being famous. I do not judge anyone; there is no way I can know how they feel. It is highly improvable that one person has lived their life exactly like the other, their actions, thoughts, and behavior all the same. For all you know they watched a murder as a child and a certain action or phrase set them off. People are not born good or evil, who they are as people is based on how they lived. Where, with who, what they learned so forth..." Setsuna and Michiru stare at Erin. "Wha? Did I say something wrong?" The two women laugh.

"No Erin we just did not think..."

"I would think of such things?"

"Yeah..." Erin shrugs rolling the cup in her hands and shrugs.

"It is the way I think I guess, I never interacted with other people a lot so, were emotions would normally get in the way of the thought. They don't with me, the idea of a killer being evil does not cross my mind, and everyone else uses an emotional connection of sorrow for the murder victims to judge the man. I just see him as predator that there is a reason for his attack, a tiger does not just randomly attack he does it for food or to protect his mate and off spring. Now the reason may not necessarily a good reason, for all I know it can be because he likes it..." The woman smiles and hug the confused dirty woman, Erin sets her cup down and stands up. "Well I am going to check the cement and double check the seams for the pipes held ok...."

Everyone yawns and stretches, Haruka looking down at her watch,

"It is midnight and she is still working, anyone know how to turn her off?" Michiru and Setsuna shrug. "Oi Erin come on lets go home it is not going to disappear...." Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka standing up slowly.

"I am not tired go on home I am fine...." The three look at each other.

"Anyone see her eat?" They all shake their heads no.

"I gave her something to drink a while ago but that is it." Haruka sighs and leans back against the truck.

"You think we can tackle her and drag her back to the house?"

"Yeah but how do we keep her from getting up and going back?" Haruka points to Setsuna who raise an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you are the kinky one I am sure you have hand cuffs or something..." Setsuna snorts and puts her arms across her chest.

"Why do you think I am kinky?"

"Ah cause you like to dominate your lovers and a never ending sex drive...." Setsuna groans and rolls her eyes.

"I have a health appetite as you loved to point out Haruka it has been over 5 years." Haruka grins.

"Yeah I guess you are making up for lost time then...." Setsuna just shakes her head at the blonde; Michiru clears her throat gaining their attention.

"Having a discussion of the changes in Setsuna's sex life will not help anything...." Setsuna smiles at Haruka.

"Thank you Michiru."

"You are welcome Setsuna, now do you have handcuffs?" Setsuna's arms fall from her chest and gawks at Michiru.

"What? You guys are the ones with all the toys not me."

"Our sex life is not important right now just answer the question.

"No, why is it automatically me anyway?"

"Ah..." Setsuna smacks Haruka in the arm who chuckles, Michiru sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever, does anyone have something to tie her down with..." Both Michiru and Haruka look at Setsuna.

"Ah for Christ sake what do you think my walls flip over the have whips, chains, masks and handcuffs on them?"

"That would be cool..." Setsuna groans putting her head in her hands. The group stands in silence watching Erin for about half an hour. "Well any other ideas?" Setsuna smacks herself in the forehead. going to a bag and digs out a black leather spiked collar with a ring hanging off where you could attach a leash. "Setsuna what is that?" Setsuna smiles.

"Oh slave collar forgot I grabbed one after you guys walked out."

"Slave collar?"

"Yeah it actually is really fun watch this...." Setsuna turns to face Erin. "Erin come over here." Erin looks up and at Setsuna standing there briefly. "Don't make me say it twice..." Erin grumbles then sets down her tools and jogs over to Setsuna. Setsuna smiles putting the collar around Erin's neck hitting the loop so it jingles. Michiru just staring at the pair,.

"Erin...."

"Aye?"

"You like...."

"Yes the relationship between mistress and slave is one of trust not sex. I trust Setsuna will not hurt me or make me do an ill deed..." Michiru turns to look at Setsuna.

"Michiru it is kind of hard to explain, but with or with out the collar or what not. Being Erin's Mistress is because I trust her and respect her, that I will listen when she tells me enough is enough. In truth the slave has the power they have the right to stop. It is just a little more extreme version of how you aggressively control Haruka,"

"Setsuna I don't think so..."

"Really now..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking at Erin who just shrugs. "Ok, say you ask Haruka to come out of the garage, you don't ask softly and meekly saying please honey will you come out ,right? Or when she does something to piss you off."

"Yeah so?"

"You ask her a few times then if she does not do, you cold shoulder her or when she does something to piss you off you don't give her any." Michiru blushes.

"Setsuna you are right oh my god..."

"Lady Michiru you are not a dominatrix just a dominant woman, Setsuna controls me in all assets of my behavior in and out of the bedroom. I am almost like her trained guard dog, but she obviously gives me much more respect. So I respect her by following her request when I am not in a playful mood..." Setsuna makes a face at Erin who just smiles.

"But why?"

"Because both me and her find it arousing sexual as well as intellectually and emotional. It is an outside the box set of behavior and one assumes if you have a mistress you are into S&M. Which is not always the truth there are 5 different types of slave and Mistress relationships. I tend to prefer the older belief of being more of a obedient butler then someone who likes to be hit or bound."

Erin grins at Michiru "Besides I like the leather gear..." Erin laughs Michiru turns red, Haruka coughs

"Well know that we have had our fetish lesson for the day, can we go home and go to sleep?" Erin looks over at Setsuna, then the work site.

"Ah...."

"Don't even think about, lock everything up and get into Haruka's Porsche..." Erin sighs.

"Aye love...."Michiru watches Erin and smiles softly.

"You know watching you two I admit it looks like fun..." Setsuna laughs at Haruka's horrified face.

"I don't want you to chain me to the bed...."Haruka opens the car door for the women to get in.

"I didn't say anything about tying you up Ruka...."

The group reappears the next morning a little after 8 am, the herd of people waiting to start.

"Michiru..." Michiru looks over at Haruka, "Is that the American band Shock, the one that could not keep their hands off you and Setsuna...." Michiru raises an eyebrow looking in the crowd.

"Yes..." Michiru smiles kissing Haruka softly, Erin jumping out of the car before it has completely stopped. "No worries Ruka I am not going anywhere and besides there are plenty of tools around to hit them with...." Haruka laughs parking her car to join Erin who is issuing jobs to the mob, her face drops when she sees the 5 men from Shock, after a moment of glaring Erin begrudging gives them a task. There are no troubles from the men as everyone works, it slowly turned from morning to dusk and workers grew tired.

Another day pass without much problem the volunteers leaving around 6 p.m. as it gets dark, Erin leaning on the truck hood looking over the blue prints of the halfway house, Haruka walking up behind her.

"The half way house? Erin we are not finished with the soup kitchen."

"Yes but there is less space inside only so many people can fit in there to run water and electrical lines..."

"Ah so let the others work on the basics of the other one while you finish the soup kitchen nice." Haruka pats Erin on the back, and then raises an eyebrow as she hears a man clear his throat.

"Oh look a new playmate...." The man glares at the pair.

"Look I am going to give it to you straight."

"Bud if it's straight you are talking to the wrong people...." The man gets frustrated and slams his fist on the hood of the truck, Haruka and Erin raises an eyebrow.

"You two have to break it off with Michiru and Setsuna...." Erin and Haruka look at each other and start laughing. Haruka and Erin look up hearing a firing pin pulled back. "I have tried being nice..."

"You are still trying this? Is the only reason you came down to help is so you can try to bully us?"

"I am not bulling you just opening your eyes..." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Does this happen a lot..." Haruka groans,

"You have no idea..."

"Right so any plans?" The man grows red with anger, heat radiating from his face. Haruka and Erin continue idly chatting the man puts the gun at Haruka's head and pulls the trigger. The loud gun shot echos, Setsuna and Michiru running down to the truck leaving a confused Alice behind.

"Oh my god is everyone ok?" Setsuna and Michiru stand staring at a white as a sheet Haruka who checks herself for wounds and finds none.

"Erin....." Erin had grabbed the gun in the man's hand and pulled it upward towards the sky, but due to the height difference she also dislocated his shoulder.

"Now that was rude we were talking..." Erin lets the man's arm down easily taking the gun from him before turning to face the others. The man cursing in pain as he holds his arm." What can I do for you Haruka?"

"Christ Erin how did you do that?" Erin looks confused at Haruka.

"Do what?"

"How did you keep him from shooting me?" Erin chuckles.

"Because he is predictable all I had to do was wait for his face to turn red then I knew he would pull the trigger, so I grabbed his arm. I think I dislocated his shoulder through. I am a foot taller then him..." The three stare at Erin in silence for a moment before Haruka laughs patting Erin on the back, the woman looking confused.

"You just keep surprising us, come on lets go how I am hungry....." Erin looks over at Setsuna who gives her a small nod before taking Erin's arm, Michiru taking Haruka's.

"Hey wait!! You can't leave me like this..."

"I can"t? Really?Not feeling any kind of resistances to my car..." Setsuna smack's Erin's shoulder as the four load into Haruka's car and drive home. The man's band mates show up about half an hour later and take the poor man to the doctor.

The world thinking this miracle change was just for publicity,was shocked. The three women had truly changed. They valued what they had, both financially as well as their friends and family. They all tired not to judge anyone by believing rumors and scandals in the tabloids.

The building stayed on course and in 2 weeks there was a new halfway house and soup kitchen in the slums. The group took a month long vacation overseas to rest from all the drama that had happened over the last 4 months. The group has made a habit of doing just local events the last 3 months of the year. They stay very active helping as many as they can. The group was surprised at a charity gala with an award thanking them for the repairs to the area, they each received one and there was one also mounted above the half way house and soup kitchen.

When they returned Erin went back to working on repairing the slums, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna continuing their work, stopping by to help Erin when they can. Erin had finished all the repairs in the area after 3 years, so she then began to work at Setsuna's side, it actually did not cause Setsuna to loose her focus. They actually started getting letters from all over to world requesting help. They let Erin handle that, the woman helping someone once a week no matter where in the world they are.

Haruka's career shot off after she picked it back up. She has endorsement deals for car parts to cereals. Haruka did find out Erin had made the adjustments and about squeezed the woman so much her head popped off.

Michiru was doing better as well, donating some of her paintings and original music to be auction off for a needy charity. She started to play charity concerts as well, her fan base growing from Japan to world wide, like Haruka's.

Some of the old abandon buildings Erin had rebuild, had been turn into schools, day cares or tutor services. Everything turned out perfectly for the group, at the moment they are trying to find out a way to wed, due to their work over the last couple years, the government is meeting to consider making homosexual marriage legal.

As for the 5 men that started this pebble that turned into a boulder. They all died on the streets of drug over doses a few months after they attacked the trio.

The group's family stays in close contact having dinner once a week together, Cathy reopened her tattoo shop and Rick opened a mixed martial arts and boxing training gym.

Setsuna's parents were very proud of their daughter, they made certain tell everyone they knew of her actions with her friends. Being lawyers that was a lot of people, poor Setsuna had trouble getting used to it but is very flattered.

Haruka's dad called her at least 3 times a week to keep track of her, still harassing and messing with his daughter. He later moved from England to Japan to be closer to his daughter. A small act of kindness had changed the older man have been very depressed after the loss of his wife. Seeing the joy the group brought to others made him smile and he spends all his spare time volunteering at the soup kitchen.

Michiru's mother was much like Setsuna's parents and boasted about her daughter wherever she went. Michiru eventually got used to the attention as well, her and her mother played a benefit concert together in the US. Michiru asked her mother to join her tour so they could play together. It shocked Surien her daughter normally wanted to be as far from her as she could. But she accepted, so now mother, daughter and lover play together, Haruka of course joining the pair when s he was not racing.

A simple act of selfless kindness changed these peoples lives.


End file.
